Pokegirls: Souls and Swords Dead Version
by Xamusel - Gamma 11
Summary: Co-written with Takeshi Yamato. Ichigo, about a year and a half before he would've met Rukia, meets Urahara and is accidentally sent to a different world by a new Kido… a world where sex is the norm. How did he get himself in this mess? Rated M for obvious reasons! …due to a review that made so much sense it hurt, this story will be rewritten at a later time. Until then, it's dead.
1. Prologue

**Xamusel: Okay… here's a word for those of you reading this. Thank you for reading this story (and hopefully while not being turned off by this). This story is what happens when talking with a fellow author and deciding that this had to be written.**

**Please… stick around and read the story as much as you can handle it. We'll still write the story to the best of our ability.**

**As needed for this… Takeshi Yamato and I do not own Bleach, nor do we own the idea for Pokegirls, though a few breeds and ideas for this story are ours (mostly).**

**Now, then… _The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning. Rebel One, Action!_**

* * *

**Pokegirls: Souls and Swords**

_Story written by Xamusel and Takeshi Yamato_

* * *

Prologue: Trading One Destiny For Another

* * *

It was a barely cold January afternoon, one which Kurosaki Ichigo was hoping to stay home for so he could do his homework, because he really didn't want surprises to hit him upside the head. The orange haired (yes, his hair was naturally orange, thank you very much), brown eyed student of 14 was primarily attempting to get into a good High School for the next phase of his education, though one that was close to home wouldn't be a bad idea. If he wanted to be in High School, though, he needed to do his homework… especially since the teachers at Mashiba Junior High School were starting to get nervous that he might ignore his homework and be a thug for the rest of his life.

With an irritable sigh, Ichigo put down his pencil and asked himself, "Why did I _have_ to agree to do this much homework? It's starting to become overwhelming for me!" Before he could control his mouth, he demanded in a shout, "Can't my life be full of meaning for once?!"

At that moment, Murphy decided to screw him over, because the phone started ringing from the kitchen.

"Urgh… Goat Face isn't in right now," Ichigo stood up from the dining room table to get the phone. When he made it to the phone, he picked it up and said, "Moshi moshi."

_"__Congratulations! You have won the lottery in regards to-"_ the voice on the other end began to say.

"Is there a point to this, or do I have to hang up, teme?" Ichigo snapped at the voice's owner.

_"__Sorry, thought that might be a bit funny,"_ the voice replied. _"Anyway, could I speak to Kurosaki Isshin, please?"_

Blinking, Ichigo asked, "You mean Goat Face? He's not in at the moment… something about a hospital call, so he'll be back by late tonight."

_"__I see,"_ the voice replied. _"Well, he had an order come in today, so I felt it'd be good to get it to his clinic ASAP… think you could send someone to pick it up?"_

Ichigo blinked again. "Um… care to tell me the address where the order is?" he asked. "I'd send someone, but I don't want to have my sisters hurt themselves picking up whatever the order is by accident, so I'll go get it off your hands for Goat Face."

_"__Right,"_ the voice replied. _"Come to the Urahara shop at…"_ and the voice then proceeded to rattle off the shop's address.

Ichigo, thankfully, wrote down the address when he got the chance. "Okay, thank you for the address," he said. "After this is done, I'll be back to doing my homework… and how hard could it be to get back to it?"

* * *

_Later, in front of the Urahara shop…_

Ichigo stared incredulously at the shop's exterior. "What sort of shop _is_ this?" he asked aloud, even while wondering what it was doing here outside of the shopping district. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he walked over to the door and opened it. "Oi! I'm here to pick up Goat Face's order!" he yelled out when he stepped inside.

The interior was unusually quiet, despite the yell.

"What…? Where'd the owner go?" Ichigo asked himself. "It shouldn't be possible for the owner to be gone all of a sudden… right?"

Walking further in, he took to observing the layout of the shop, even going as far as noticing the trap door in the middle of the floor… wait, back up, a _trap door_?!

"Hold on… why would he need a trap door?" Ichigo asked himself aloud. "What could possibly be on the underside of the door?" With a shrug, he opened the trap door and looked down inside it.

What he saw was a ladder going down a considerable distance - so much so that he couldn't see any light coming up from whatever was at the bottom. Wondering just what the heck was down there, he began working his way down the ladder.

To this day, he would never be sure whether or not he wanted to curse Urahara for doing what he was doing in this training ground, or if he wanted to thank him profusely for what happened.

As soon as Ichigo was halfway down the ladder, he could hear a pair of voices talking from near the base of the ladder, one of them being an unknown entity, while the other was who he had spoken with over the phone. They were talking about something that went over his head in comprehension, even though he could understand a few things about the conversation.

As Ichigo continued his way down the ladder, he could begin to see light coming up from below him, before he emerged into what had to be some sort of underground chamber, yet looked very much like a rocky valley in the middle of the day - it was even illuminated properly to be such a scene, how that was, Ichigo didn't know.

By the time he made it down to the ground, Ichigo started looking around for where the source of the voices came from. When he saw nobody in the immediate area, he started walking around, looking for where the voices could be located.

Soon enough, he found something odd, primarily a ball of pure energy rolling on the ground towards where he was walking. Stopping for a bit, he noticed that the ball was still headed in his direction, going around a few boulders in the process of trying to get to him… why did he have the sudden feeling that he shouldn't be touched by the orb?

(Un?)fortunately, before he could think any more on it, the ball finished making its way to him, causing a bright flash of light as it touched him.

As soon as the flash finished, Ichigo was nowhere to be seen, having been transported elsewhere.

* * *

_Two days later…_

A black-haired young man wearing glasses walked along the corridors of his house, wondering just why his ancestor had summoned him to the particular room he was heading towards. His father wasn't allowed in this room, nor was his grandfather, but it seemed like his mother was allowed in. It seemed to also be the room where many bad things tended to happen to those who weren't invited in.

He steeled his resolve as soon as he made it to the room in question. It seemed that he needed to get this over with, especially if he wanted to get back to his schoolwork as soon as possible, since his goal was to be a doctor while not following his ancestor's footsteps. How hard could it be to get back to his schoolwork?

"Come in, Uryuu," came a voice from within the room.

Taking that as a cue to enter the room, Ishida Uryuu opened the door, revealing a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He had long black hair that reached to his lower back and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. His facial features were mostly cleanshaven, but he had well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache, which suggested that he was a major businessman in this day and age… or, rather, it would have if the rest of the ensemble was able to match.

"Two days ago, a relative of yours went missing inexplicably," the man informed, as Uryuu entered the room. "I've managed to decipher what happened, however, and am sending you to retrieve him."

Uryuu blinked in surprise. He had a relative that would be cause for concern to his ancestor? "If you don't mind my asking, sir," Uryuu spoke up, "which relative was it?"

"Your third cousin," his ancestor informed. "You would know him as Kurosaki Ichigo."

Uryuu blinked again, before he opened his mouth and widened his eyes in shock. "You don't mean the delinquent in my class, do you?!" he yelled.

"He was in your class, yes," the man replied. "I personally would not know if he was a 'delinquent'. Regardless, I am sending you to find and retrieve him."

Uryuu was about to retort to that, but then he paused for a bit. "Who are you, really?" he asked at last.

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"Knock it off," Uryuu stated simply. "I know you're not my ancestor, since he's more than able to know anything and everything through means I am not aware of." Pulling out his Quincy Cross in preparation of pulling out his Spirit Weapon, he demanded, "Now, don't make me repeat myself… who are you?"

The man's appearance seemed to change, becoming a tall and rather slender bald man, with headphone-like devices covering his ears and a third eye on his forehead. He wore the same outfit as before, which was a white, ankle-length cloak with a hood on it, over a white double-breasted trench coat tied together with a black belt, worn together with white pants and boots. "I am known as Lloyd Royd," he said. "I could be considered an extension of His Majesty's voice, for when he cannot be in a location to deliver orders directly."

Uryuu rose an eyebrow, before asking, "Does this have to do with his being sealed?"

"Yes, it does," Royd informed.

Uryuu sighed, before he returned his Quincy Cross to its original position. "Alright… care to explain why I have to retrieve my third cousin?" he asked. "For all I know, he's not even a Quincy, by blood or otherwise."

"According to His Majesty, he is," Royd replied. "Though dormant, the power of both Quincy and Soul Reaper lies within him."

Uryuu gasped in shock, before he steeled his eyes. "Why should I have _anything_ to do with the Soul Reapers?" he questioned sternly. "I lost my grandfather to a group of Hollows because _they_ didn't arrive to save him!"

"He currently isn't using his Soul Reaper powers at all," Royd replied. "As I said, both sets of powers lie dormant within him, currently unused."

Uryuu blinked again. "If that's the case…" he started, before he nodded. "Alright, is there anything else you wish to mention about the situation?"

"All we know is that Kurosaki Ichigo has gone to another world, and not the Soul Society or the world of the Hollows," Royd replied. "His Majesty has prepared a spell to send you to the same world, though it only works in one direction—once there, you will need to find another way for you and Ichigo to return to our world."

Uryuu nodded again. "Alright… let's start the trip after Ryuuken is informed."

"Very well," Royd replied with a nod. "We will let your father know, and then send you on your way."

* * *

_Five minutes later…_

"Let me get this straight…" Ishida Ryuuken said, holding his hand up to keep Uryuu and Royd from saying anything for the moment. "You're telling me that Masaki's son is in another world, and Uryuu has to go and retrieve him?"

Uryuu blinked a few times, before he asked, "How do you know his mother?"

"She was supposed to be my intended before circumstances happened," Ryuuken answered, pushing his glasses up with his index and middle finger.

"You understand the situation correctly, Ryuuken," Royd informed. "His Majesty believes the closeness in age and the fact that they are in the same class at school means that Uryuu can find Ichigo more easily than if we were to send someone else."

Ryuuken sighed for a bit, before answering, "Alright… I hope that you two can connect better than you have before, Uryuu, given your hatred for his father's blood."

Uryuu blinked in surprise, before he felt the urge to facepalm. Resisting the urge, he said, "Alright… I understand, Ryuuken."

"Very well," Royd remarked. "Come, Uryuu—it is time to begin your journey."

"Yes, it is," Uryuu said, before walking off with Royd—

"Oh, Uryuu, make sure to grab the Seele Schneiders as well as the Gintou," Ryuuken commented before the other males left the room.

Uryuu stopped in midstep, before turning to face his father. "Are you sure?" he asked, incredulous about this. "Where are they?"

"In the storage facility under the hospital," Ryuuken answered, before producing a keyring from his pocket. "If I wasn't sure, Uryuu, I wouldn't let you have them."

Uryu walked back and took the keyring, sharing a nod with his father before he left with Royd.

He wouldn't see his father again for another four or so years, by his reckoning.

* * *

(A young woman with long blonde hair, holding her left hand to her breasts and her right outstretched in front of her, moves her right hand next to her left and looks up)

_Kono mune ni michite yuke_

(Ichigo opens his eyes and holds up his right hand, which is holding onto a Pokeball, while moving his left hand to his right wrist)

_kedakaki kyoumei no true force_

(A sheathless katana is seen sticking out of an altar, as the camera moves backwards from the blade, while a Fallen Angel is shown bending forward with a Pokeball on her butt, and Uryuu is being shown holding a Seele Schneider in his left hand, before the camera moves back to the blade… which falls down into the ground, reveals itself to be Zangetsu's Khyber Blade half, and shows the faces of the blonde, a redheaded female, a blue-haired woman and a black-haired female)

_Look into your inner light_

(A brown-haired man is briefly cradling the corpse of a Samurai with the same hair color and eyes, before he is seen standing, the same woman next to him but now in the robes of a Shinigami, as they face an assortment of 'girls whose only common feature is the hole in their chests and the masks they wear - Hollows)

_I must be gone and die, or stay and live, so, your decision is the same as I believe_

(Kurosaki Masaki is seen standing on a platform in her high school uniform, looking down with her eyes closed, before a pair of darkened wings of Reishi emerge from behind her, as she mouths some words, before she looks up with open eyes)

_Every light has it's shadow, I'll bet, let's be optimistic, fear not_

(Ichigo is seen standing on a martial arts stadium, as the camera pans in close to his face, before he looks in the direction of above the camera with narrowed eyes)

_tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka to_

(A young boy-looking spirit that looks like a mix between Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu is shown up in the air above Ichigo and looking down in his direction, Ichigo's right hand being shown outstretched and mirrored in the spirit's eyes)

_owari no nai chihei ga waratta_

(Ichigo's hand is soon grasped by the spirit, as the child is then transformed into the Khyber Blade half of Zangetsu, while Ichigo extends and materializes his smaller blade)

_umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa_

(The City of Vale is shown, the image zooming in on its Pokegirl/Magic Academy)

_"__He that fears death lives not"_

(Inside the Academy, a woman with brown hair and green eyes, wearing blue robes, looks out a window, looking at something in the distance)

_So take a step toward me, dear -I trust your word-_

(The image seems to accelerate along her view—before it shows the brown-haired amethyst-eyed man from earlier, who pauses before looking towards the camera)

_wasurerarenai kako sae sutesareru basho ga mieru kai_

(The young man is shown fighting an older man, both wielding Katanas, but the older man has dark red hair and black eyes, while the Shinigami with the brown-haired man is fighting a Gladiatrix Maximus with a massive two-handed sword)

_kirisakeyo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo_

(Three of the girls that were seen on the Khyber Blade reflection earlier, the redhead, the black-haired one, and the blue-haired woman, are seen running to the left side of the camera while the blonde is shown a bit later wearing the outfit of a miko and holding a fan in her right hand)

_seigi mo shinjitsu mo nanimo kamo wo teraseyo shimmering light_

(The Fallen Angel is taking a bath in a forest clearing, before she sees Uryuu)

_ikusen'oku no toki wo mo koete kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo_

(Ichigo and the blonde are embracing each other on top of the stadium from earlier, the blonde crying into Ichigo's chest, when Ichigo vanishes all of a sudden)

_mune ni dakishimeru yo_

(Masaki is seen descending onto the stadium, with her wings dissipating behind her as she lands, before she turns to face behind her, with Ichigo holding both blades of Zangetsu, point first, at his mother, the spirit of Zangetsu being seen interposed in front of the camera with arms stretched out)

_me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka sore tomo kanau ka dou ka mo shirenai kibou na no ka_

(The redhead from earlier is shown to be a Shinigami, slashing at a Hollow with her blade, while the black-haired woman is a Sorceress, throwing spells at human enemies, and the blue-haired woman is shown to be possessing a Ronin's body, revealing her to be a Haunting… and Yuzu and Karin are shown back to back against a group of Hollows from Bleach-verse, Karin in Soul Reaper garb, Yuzu with a Spirit Weapon)

_michibike you holy silver light sei naru yaiba wo nuki_

(Ichigo and the blonde are seen looking at each other in joy, even as Zangetsu's spirit is shown popping its head up between them, looking at the camera with a smile)

_shoudou wo mo tenazuke shouri e to true force_

* * *

**Xamusel: Distortion Finish!**

**…****okay, seriously, I have to quit the BlazBlue references soon. Anyway, Takeshi's turn, everyone.**

* * *

**Takeshi Yamato: Yes, yes, I know we have other stories we need to work on—the muse can be a very fickle thing. **

**That said, though, I'd had the idea a while back of Pokegirls based on Shinigami from Bleach. Talked about it with Xam, and we decided to give it a try, though he thought of adding the Bleach Universe, as well.**

**Also, Hollows, Arrancar, and Vizards will also appear as Pokegirl Breeds in addition to their Bleach Counterparts.**

**Furthermore, this story will deal with death a lot more than most Pokegirls stories—and this being Pokegirls, there is a chance that said death could be eroticized. However, we do not know what the FFN or AO3 Response would be to Snuff Lemons (Lemon Scenes involving at least one death), so if there's any death that could be done erotically, we will go for vague mentionings in the main story. We'll type up "Director's Cut" scenes that go into more detail for those moments, so if you do want to see Snuff Lemons, just say so in comments. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Xamusel: Welcome to the first official chapter of Souls and Swords, everyone! Hopefully, we can get more people to read and like this story from here on out.**

**If you have any questions for us in your reviews, we'll answer them to the best of our abilities, each on our own. Please give us good questions for us to answer.**

**Now, then… _The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning. Rebel 1, Action!_**

* * *

Season 1 Chapter 1: First Day as a Tamer/Soul Reaper Blues

* * *

_Edo League, Magic City Vale, Kurosaki Residence_

Kurosaki Ichigo awoke with a start, waking up from a dream that turned into a nightmare for the past three years, the day that he was taken from his home to a whole new world. Since the time he was taken, he had grown up considerably, as he was now 17 and 6'2". He didn't change his facial features, though, since he continuously shaved all his stubble off.

_My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and I've been through Hell before realizing it was Heaven. I'm a 17 year old Human that is getting ready to start his first journey across the world, hopefully to find a way back to my real home… and punch out the owner of the Urahara Shop for what happened in that basement._

He looked at the calendar next to his bed, showing that the day was April 3rd, 307 AS.

_307 After Sukebe… the calendar was officially adopted 45 years after it started, in 2002, the year Jim Sukebe was killed by multiple missiles destroying his lair… that was 0 AS. How come this one man is known as a menace, even in death? It has to do with how this world lost their technology, among other things._

There was a knocking at the door to his room, before a female voice asked from the other side, "Ichi-nii? Are you awake yet?"

Ichigo sighed in relaxation, before he got out of bed and walked to his bedroom door. Opening it, he saw a teenaged girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, standing at about 5'4" with an hourglass D-Cup figure.

_This is Kurosaki Keiko, one of three daughters of the Kurosaki family here in Vale, and one of the adoptive siblings I gained because of the Kurosaki family finding me… even if she could qualify as a distant cousin, what with how many generations are split between us. Although…_

"Keiko?" Ichigo asked, left eyebrow twitching erratically, "Why are you butt naked… again?"

"Eh?" Keiko looked down at her nubile form, before she facepalmed. "One second, Ichi-nii…" she muttered, before snapping her fingers with her free hand. With a flash, she was dressed in a blue skirt and a sky-blue t-shirt, while it appeared that she was wearing a bra underneath her shirt. "That better?" she asked, after removing her palm from her face.

"Much," Ichigo calmed down immensely. "Let me guess… this was a prank taken too far by Asuna?"

"Yes, Ichi-nii," Keiko nodded, a frown marring her features. "I don't know why she wants me naked in front of you… it's driving me insane, knowing that she's got a huge ulterior motive for this prank, and she doesn't want to share what she's up to with anyone!"

_Kurosaki Asuna is Keiko's older sister in the triplets, all age 16, and one of the idols of her year. She's also known to be a prankster, almost on par with a Kitsune, though she typically pranks those in her family. If, for whatever reason, she becomes a Kitsune through Thresholding… I fear for us all._

"So… you woke up, Ichi-nii?" a second female showed up, coming from down the hall, wearing a red yukata with a blue obi, which covered her hourglass F-Cup figure. Her red hair came down to the level of her chest, and her blue eyes shone mischievously.

"Asuna-nee, why did you prank me like that _again_?" Keiko whined to her older sister.

"Who said I was pranking _you_?" Asuna asked, a smug look on her face. "I was pranking Ichi-nii with his seeming inability to handle naked women, by having you wake him up while you were naked."

"I already was awake, Asuna," Ichigo countered. "I just… had a nightmare that startled me awake."

Asuna and Keiko winced at hearing that. The whole family knew what Ichigo's situation was like, having been thrust into this world by an accident, and took care of him because it was the right thing to do.

"G-Gomenasai, Ichi-nii," Asuna bowed to the one who became a great big brother for her. "I forgot today was the anniversary of your arrival."

Ichigo patted Asuna on the head, before saying, "Hey, it's only human to make mistakes, Asuna." After saying that, he retracted his hand, before asking, "Where are auntie and uncle?"

_My "aunt" and "uncle", Kurosaki Rin and Maito, aren't really my aunt and uncle by birth… it's just that they feel like family for one reason or another. They were the ones to take me in since arriving in this world, especially since the blood test confirmed I was related to them, even if distantly. They told me that I could treat the family as such if I felt comfortable with it… and it took me a while to get used to being their nephew._

"Still asleep, sadly," Asuna answered as she lifted her head up again. "They still have otou-sama's Harem of Pokewomen to help give them more children to produce grandchildren later… they just got done with their romp two hours ago."

_Reason number one for taking a while? That. It also has to do with why Sukebe is seen as a menace to this day… the whole thing about how Pokegirls are what comes from science and magic together. I don't know how it happened, but, it did. A Pokegirl who goes through a second puberty, which I never thought possible before coming here, is called a Pokewoman._

With a sigh, Ichigo said, "Well, I'll make breakfast today, for you and the others awake. I hope Yukinari and Mei are awake." Upon seeing the nods from Asuna and Keiko, Ichigo was about to step out of the room when he remembered he was still in his pajamas. "Er… let me get my clothes on," he said, before closing the door.

"Wonder what's going to happen when he finally gets a Pokegirl?" Asuna asked.

"No clue. But something tells me it's going to be really memorable." Keiko answered.

* * *

(A young woman with long blonde hair, holding her left hand to her breasts and her right outstretched in front of her, moves her right hand next to her left and looks up)

_Kono mune ni michite yuke_

(Ichigo opens his eyes and holds up his right hand, which is holding onto a Pokeball, while moving his left hand to his right wrist)

_kedakaki kyoumei no true force_

(A sheathless katana is seen sticking out of an altar, as the camera moves backwards from the blade, while a Fallen Angel is shown bending forward with a Pokeball on her butt, and Uryuu is being shown holding a Seele Schneider in his left hand, before the camera moves back to the blade… which falls down into the ground, reveals itself to be Zangetsu's Khyber Blade half, and shows the faces of the blonde, a redheaded female, a blue-haired woman and a black-haired female)

_Look into your inner light_

(A brown-haired man is briefly cradling the corpse of a Samurai with the same hair color and eyes, before he is seen standing, the same woman next to him but now in the robes of a Shinigami, as they face an assortment of 'girls whose only common feature is the hole in their chests and the masks they wear - Hollows)

_I must be gone and die, or stay and live, so, your decision is the same as I believe_

(Kurosaki Masaki is seen standing on a platform in her high school uniform, looking down with her eyes closed, before a pair of darkened wings of Reishi emerge from behind her, as she mouths some words, before she looks up with open eyes)

_Every light has its shadow, I'll bet, let's be optimistic, fear not_

(Ichigo is seen standing on a martial arts stadium, as the camera pans in close to his face, before he looks in the direction of above the camera with narrowed eyes)

_tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka to_

(A young boy-looking spirit that looks like a mix between Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu is shown up in the air above Ichigo and looking down in his direction, Ichigo's right hand being shown outstretched and mirrored in the spirit's eyes)

_owari no nai chihei ga waratta_

(Ichigo's hand is soon grasped by the spirit, as the child is then transformed into the Khyber Blade half of Zangetsu, while Ichigo extends and materializes his smaller blade)

_umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa_

(The City of Vale is shown, the image zooming in on its Pokegirl/Magic Academy)

_"He that fears death lives not"_

(Inside the Academy, a woman with brown hair and green eyes, wearing blue robes, looks out a window, looking at something in the distance)

_So take a step toward me, dear -I trust your word-_

(The image seems to accelerate along her view—before it shows the brown-haired amethyst-eyed man from earlier, who pauses before looking towards the camera)

_wasurerarenai kako sae sutesareru basho ga mieru kai_

(The young man is shown fighting an older man, both wielding Katanas, but the older man has dark red hair and black eyes, while the Shinigami with the brown-haired man is fighting a Gladiatrix Maximus with a massive two-handed sword)

_kirisakeyo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo_

(Three of the girls that were seen on the Khyber Blade reflection earlier, the redhead, the black-haired one, and the blue-haired woman, are seen running to the left side of the camera while the blonde is shown a bit later wearing the outfit of a miko and holding a fan in her right hand)

_seigi mo shinjitsu mo nanimo kamo wo teraseyo shimmering light_

(The Fallen Angel is taking a bath in a forest clearing, before she sees Uryuu)

_ikusen'oku no toki wo mo koete kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo_

(Ichigo and the blonde are embracing each other on top of the stadium from earlier, the blonde crying into Ichigo's chest, when Ichigo vanishes all of a sudden)

_mune ni dakishimeru yo_

(Masaki is seen descending onto the stadium, with her wings dissipating behind her as she lands, before she turns to face behind her, with Ichigo holding both blades of Zangetsu, point first, at his mother, the spirit of Zangetsu being seen interposed in front of the camera with arms stretched out)

_me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka sore tomo kanau ka dou ka mo shirenai kibou na no ka_

(The redhead from earlier is shown to be a Shinigami, slashing at a Hollow with her blade, while the black-haired woman is a Sorceress, throwing spells at human enemies, and the blue-haired woman is shown to be possessing a Ronin's body, revealing her to be a Haunting… and Yuzu and Karin are shown back to back against a group of Hollows from Bleach-verse, Karin in Soul Reaper garb, Yuzu with a Spirit Weapon)

_michibike you holy silver light sei naru yaiba wo nuki_

(Ichigo and the blonde are seen looking at each other in joy, even as Zangetsu's spirit is shown popping its head up between them, looking at the camera with a smile)

_shoudou wo mo tenazuke shouri e to true force_

* * *

_Vale Magic Academy, Graduation Ceremony_

Ichigo stood in the courtyard of the Vale Magic Academy, though that was something of a misnomer - in addition to teaching magic, it also taught how someone without magic could _fight_ magic users, as well as functioning as a normal Pokegirl school. It had all the classes he'd expect from a regular school, but he also learned a lot about the world around him, and all the rules needed for Tamers to be around legally.

"Alright," Ichigo muttered to himself, attempting to clear his mind a fair bit. "I need to focus on getting my diploma, or the equivalent thereof, and then going on my journey… it might be hard, but I should be able to handle it, for the sake of those I left behind and those I met here."

The Archmage of the Vale, Jinn Kazahana, stepped up to a podium on one end of the courtyard, which was currently packed. "Most of those I see here today started with very little skill but a lot of potential," he said. "Others had no skill or talent with magic at all, but wished to know how to fight those who did.

"Now, however… you have all finished whatever training you came here to do. You are almost ready to proceed out into the world and begin your journeys. You only have one final task to accomplish before you graduate and receive your diplomas."

_'Here comes the surprise test that I was warned about…'_ Ichigo thought, having been warned about this by Maito.

"You must bond with and Tame your first Pokegirl," Jinn informed. "The Pokegirl Center here in Vale has been notified, and has a decent selection available for you all—mostly Magic-Types, but we have been sent a few 'girls from other cities."

_Why am I not surprised? I was already informed of this test beforehand… that has to be it._

"There's no real set time limit for this task, but the selection at the Pokegirl Center is all that is available at this time," Jinn continued. "And you cannot force a Pokegirl to accept you as her Tamer—any who try will be imprisoned for a few months before needing to retake this year's classes. And if none of the 'girls will accept you, you will still need to repeat - though you won't be imprisoned if you don't try to force any of them."

_Okay, that's a first for this test, compared to before. Thank goodness this test will be better in quality control now._

"Those who do manage to bond to a 'girl should come see me in my office the morning after Taming their new 'girl in order to get their diplomas," Jinn instructed. "Good luck to all of you." He then stepped off of the podium, heading out of the courtyard.

Ichigo sighed in relief, before he looked at his watch, noticing the time to be almost noon. "Well, time to get back home for lunch," he said. Turning to head home, he saw a 'girl who was walking around the graduating class, as if analyzing them.

_It was at that moment when I met Takamachi Nana for the first time… and when something strange started happening inside my heart._

The 'girl looked in Ichigo's direction, and their gazes met. The 'girl smiled, winked, and went back to observing the rest of the class as they filed out.

"Who _is_ she…?" he asked in as low a tone as possible, hoping nobody else would notice his question.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Four punks were standing in front of a black-haired girl in her early double-digits, with black hair and gray eyes. Behind the punks was another punk, laid flat out and unconscious with a skateboard upside down nearby.

"You got a death wish, kid?" one of the punks demanded of the girl. "_Nobody_ jumps one of _my_ boys for no reason and lives to tell about it!"

The girl just stood there silently, her hands on her hips as she glared at them.

"So you won't say _anything_?!" the apparent leader demanded, before raising his leg back to kick the girl—

—before she sidestepped, and her leg then came up and hit him in the unmentionables. As the guy came down, she landed another kick, this one on his head, before stomping on his back a few times.

"She got Yama-bro! Quick, someone help him out!" one of the punks yelled out.

"A-Are you crazy?!" a second punk questioned.

"N-No way, I'm not taking on _that_ psycho!" the third punk answered, stammering all the while.

A few final stomps of her foot buried the first punk's head deep into the pavement.

"Now, listen up, you pond scum!" she growled at them. She then pointed her finger behind her, at a bottle with flowers in it that was on its side. "Do you see that?!" Turning back to them, she said, "First question: What do you think that is? You, the one in the middle—answer!"

After confirming that it was his job to answer the girl, he answered, "I guess somebody left those flowers there for some kid who got killed here."

"CORRECT!" the girl yelled, landing a hit to _his_ unmentionables. The punk was knocked down to a reasonable height to then be kicked in the face. "Now, the next question: That vase over there, why is it lying on its side?"

"I-I guess… one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here…" one of the two remaining punks said fearfully.

"CORRECT!" the girl yelled again, this time bashing them back onto their backs by means of using her schoolbag and a skateboard. "You guys catch on fast," she commented to the punks. As if channeling her killing intent, she roared at them, "Now, apologize, or else the next time the flowers will be for you!"

"W-we're sorry!" they stammered in unison.

"Not to me, to her!" she yelled, pointing at what normally shouldn't be visible… the ghost of the girl who got killed there, floating a couple inches off the ground, with a chain attached to her chest… she was visible this time.

The punks all started running, stammering out their apologies in fear as they ran away as fast as they could..

"There… that ought to keep their ugly faces from showing up here again," the living girl said, before turning to face the ghost. "Sorry for using you like that, Hare. I promise, I'll bring you by some new flowers tomorrow."

"Thank you very much, Karin-san," the ghost girl, Kousaka Hare, said. "I think now I may finally be able to rest peacefully."

Picking up the vase and putting it back upright, Kurosaki Karin said, "No problem… it's the least I can do for you." Upon turning to head home, she raised her right hand in the air and said, "After all, you deserve to rest in peace, senpai." With that, she walked home, Hare's ghost fading back into nothingness for the time being.

_My name is Kurosaki Karin. I'm 11 years old, so I'm an elementary school student. My family runs a local clinic here in Karakura Town. Maybe it's because we've been entrusted with the lives of the living—I'm not sure—but as far back as I can remember, I've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed._

_My older brother Ichigo could also see spirits—though he vanished without a trace last year. I used to live in permanent denial about ghosts, but after his disappearance… I guess I started taking their appearance more seriously._

Karin walked into her home, taking her shoes off and opening the door between the living room/dining room and the entry hall. "I'm sorry I'm late, guys," she said, as she walked into the room.

"Welcome home, Karin," her twin sister Yuzu replied, as their father looked up, as well. "What happened to delay you?"

"I ran into senpai's ghost on the way home, being harassed by a bunch of punks because her vase of flowers was knocked over," Karin answered truthfully.

"I'm still kinda jealous you can see ghosts," Yuzu remarked. "I can vaguely sense them, but that's about it."

"Well, I just wanted to help her out, to return the favor… so to speak," Karin answered, before walking over to the dinner table. "What's for dinner?"

"Rice and beans," Yuzu informed, passing Karin a plate. "When you were late coming home, I reheated it for you."

"Thanks, Yuzu," Karin accepted the plate and prepared to eat, before pausing with the chopsticks in front of her mouth. "By the way, otou-san," she started. "What happened earlier today, what with the hospital trip you needed to make while Yuzu and I were on our way to school?"

"Apparently there was some kind of explosion last night," Kurosaki Isshin informed. "I was called in to help with some of the more serious injuries." He then looked at Karin. "By the way, I heard from Yuzu that you've been seeing more spirits lately. Why did you tell your sister this, and not your dear old otou-san? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Sure it does," Karin said, getting Isshin to look at her in shock. "For one thing, you're over 40. And for another—emotionally? You're still at a _preschool_ level, otou-san. Admit it."

Isshin then went over to a wall, clinging to a poster of the deceased Kurosaki Masaki as he moaned, "Oh, my dear wife! Maybe it's because they're hitting puberty, but our daughters are being so cold to me! What do I do? What do I do?!"

"Well for starters, you might want to take down that poster," Karin snarked.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Ichigo suddenly felt the urge to shiver when he was about to walk out of the courtyard. Looking around for the source of the feeling, he was about to give up the search, before a light bulb appeared over his head.

_I had no idea why I shivered, but I believe it had to do with someone talking smack about okaa-san, or maybe the poster related to her._

Having determined the reason for the shiver, he made his way out of the courtyard, intending to get some lunch with the rest of the Kurosakis before going to get his first 'girl.

While on his way home, he thought back to how he used to be… prudish, for lack of a better word.

_Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that sex is normal in this world, I might have been like I used to around women without much in the way of clothing on. I might have wanted to ensure they had some modesty to their name… well, more modesty than most people would be comfortable with here, but that was how I was made to be._

Soon enough, he arrived back at the house, walking in to the dining room. Upon seeing an anthropomorphic canine Pokewoman standing at about 6'11", with red and black striped fur over her body, though there was blonde fur down her chest and stomach, as well as around her crotch and inner thighs, and wildly spiked blonde hair, Ichigo called out, "Hey, auntie Aya! Where's uncle Maito and auntie Rin?"

The woman, Aya, a Denmother, turned to face Ichigo. "Ah, Ichigo!" she said. "Master is off helping train some of the younger students… and I think Mistress is helping supervise one of Honoka-hime's… experiments again."

_Let it never be said that Kazahana Honoka, the youngest daughter of the Archmage of Vale, is able to experiment with magic without supervision… she's a pyromaniac of the highest order. It doesn't help that her affinity is towards fire and wind instead of something more conducive to nature… she typically burns down swaths of forests with her overkill fire power, and the wind only enhances the flames, making it worse._

"I take it that auntie Rin's the one who drew the short end of the stick amongst the Water Mages?" Ichigo asked out loud.

"Yeah—though Shion-hime-sama did agree to help," Aya replied.

_Kazahana Shion, around the middle in age range for the Archmage's children, is Honoka's major opposite - a Water and Ice Mage who's a bit calmer than Honoka… though I swear she seems to be looking for something far away every so often._

"Well, at least that helps matters," Ichigo said out loud. "Then again, I was hoping to tell uncle Maito that the secret test got modified since he was last in class, so that people have to retake classes if they can't bond with a 'girl."

"Huh… well, that certainly helps with quality control," Aya admitted.

"Plus helps keep felons off the streets, on the off-chance that someone wants to force a 'girl to do their bidding," Ichigo added. "Still… I need to eat lunch before getting my first 'girl, if at all possible. Is anyone else here, or am I the only one able to eat?"

"Asuna and Keiko are here, as are Mei and Yukinari," Aya informed.

_Kurosaki Mei is the youngest of the triplets, while Kurosaki Yukinari is the youngest currently, given that Yukinari's at age 7. Yukinari's a little boy who wants to be a Tamer like uncle Maito, with a hint of hope that I'll be an even better Tamer than his otou-san, given that I spent a lot of time with him over the last few years, while Mei just wants to be a spellcaster that doesn't need to worry about thresholding. She has a pentacle of some sort on her person, which she says is what allows her to use a Spirit Weapon in the form of a bow, but I never got the chance to see said weapon in use._

"Alright, I guess I'd better see where they are," Ichigo said, before starting to walk over to their rooms.

"Umm, they're all in the bath, Ichigo," Aya informed before he could get out of earshot.

Ichigo stopped before he could get out of earshot, turned to face Aya, and said, "Thanks for the warning… don't want to know what would happen if I walked in on them by accident."

At that moment, a loud thumping sound could be heard from the bathroom.

Aya and Ichigo both started at that, before running to the bathroom as fast as they could.

Upon reaching the bathroom, Ichigo hurriedly opened the door, revealing something he never thought he'd see in his stay with his surrogate family… Asuna had elongated ears like that of an Elf, Keiko had gray hair with a metallic sheen, and both were on the ground panting really hard, cheeks flushed, and acting as if they were hot and bothered. "Asuna! Keiko! What happened to you two?!" he demanded.

"I… Ichigo…" Keiko began, looking up at Ichigo… and he could definitely see the lust in her expression.

Mei, a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes, and a slender E-Cup figure, and Yukinari, a young boy with black hair and gray eyes, looked at their sisters in shock. "Asuna-nee… Keiko-nee… are you alright?" Yukinari asked in confusion as well as shock.

"Yuki, they just Thresholded," Mei answered. "I think the only qualifying male to help them is Ichi-nii… supposing he wants to take responsibility for this," she said, staring at Ichigo in the process.

"Huh?" Yukinari asked. "But isn't he our cousin?"

"16th cousin, actually," Ichigo answered. "You guys have always been family for me, though, and I never thought this would happen… I don't know how to tell auntie and uncle that I was the one to Tame two of their daughters!"

"I'll contact them," Aya informed. "They need to know what's happening with their daughters—and sooner, rather than later."

Ichigo looked at Aya in shock, before he calmed down and nodded. "Thank you, auntie Aya," he said. Turning to face Mei and Yukinari, he said, "You two better not be in here for a while… I'll let you know when to come back in."

Mei nodded. "Right," she said, helping Yukinari out of the room. "Have fun, Ichi-nii."

When Mei and Yukinari left, Ichigo looked at Aya and asked, "Aren't you supposed to do something?"

"Right," Aya replied, heading out of the room. "I'll let Master and Mistress know what's happening." She closed the door as she left.

Ichigo sighed in depression, before turning to his cousins. "Are you two alright with this, or do you want to wait until someone better is available?" he asked.

Keiko nodded. "I… I'm alright with it," she said. "To… to be honest, Ichigo, I… I found myself liking you… and in more than just a sibling fashion… I just never had a chance to mention it before…"

"I'm good with it, too," Asuna added, looking at Ichigo hungrily. "I want this… I want _you_, Ichigo…"

_It was at that point when I lost my virginity to two of my surrogate family members… and I was never gladder to have lost it to them._

Ichigo felt his cock harden at the sight of his rather attractive female cousins wanting him, both of them looking and heading towards him hungrily, especially since he was feeling aroused about this. Grabbing them both, he pulled them in close, giving them a three-way kiss.

The two eagerly returned the kiss, their tongues slipping out of their mouths to explore Ichigo and each other's mouths as Asuna reached down and underneath his pants to begin rubbing his cock, while Keiko began rubbing at her slit.

Ichigo grunted a bit as he felt Asuna give his cock the ministrations, before he decided to rub at Asuna's slit with one hand, even deciding to massage one of Keiko's breasts with his other hand.

"Ichigo…" Keiko moaned as she broke from the kiss, her pleasure rising rapidly from Ichigo's efforts. "It feels so good…"

Asuna mentally agreed, stepping up the 'attack' on Ichigo's cock even as her free hand began fumbling with his pants, attempting to pull them down and free his cock for the two 'girls.

Ichigo continued his own 'attack' on both his cousins, even as his tongue entwined with Asuna's, with his hand attending Asuna's slit becoming a finger in her pussy and his hand attending Keiko's breast going to massage the other one at that point.

Asuna moaned into the kiss as she felt Ichigo's finger penetrating her, even as she finally managed to pull down Ichigo's pants and boxers, freeing his erection.

Keiko's gaze drifted hungrily to the sight of his cock, even as she continued moaning in response to his hand on her breasts, as she began pumping first one finger, then two in and out of her pussy.

Ichigo then switched from one finger to two, then three, then four in and out of Asuna's pussy, all in intervals of a few seconds between each one. He then brought Keiko to see to his erection, giving her the opportunity to suck on it.

Keiko took a few seconds to take in its size, seven inches long by one and three quarters wide, before taking it into her mouth, running her tongue along its length within her mouth as she sucked on it.

Meanwhile, Asuna finally broke free from the kiss to gasp her pleasure at Ichigo's fingers in her pussy. "Ichigo… yes…" she moaned.

Ichigo grunted briefly from Keiko sucking on his cock, before turning to Asuna and saying, "I need you to squash your breasts together."

Asuna took her breasts in her hands and pushed them together. "Like this?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded, before he moved in to suckle on Asuna's nipples, idly wondering if he'd get something out of this.

"Ah!" Asuna gasped. "Yes! Oh, Ichigo, that feels so _gooooood~!_"

Keiko, meanwhile, continued to suck on Ichigo's cock, her tongue swirling around its length faster and faster.

Ichigo grunted a bit more from Keiko sucking his cock, even as he continued massaging her breasts, before continuing to suckle on Asuna's nipples… even plunging his whole hand into her pussy.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, yes!" Asuna gasped, her pleasure rising higher and higher even as her breasts began to lactate into Ichigo's mouth. "Keep going, Ichigo!"

Keiko was in mental agreement, continuing to plunge her own hand in and out of her pussy as she kept sucking on his cock, her own pleasure continuing to rise…

Ichigo tasted the milk in his mouth, wondering what it was for a bit, before mentally shrugging it off. He continued suckling on Asuna's nipples and plunging his hand in her pussy, even while massaging Keiko's breasts, and feeling his cock about to reach the limit of how much it could take of what was going on.

"I-Ichigo!" Asuna cried out, the coil within her almost ready to snap. "I-I'm a-abo-out t-to c-c-c-cum!"

Keiko, too, was drawing close to her orgasm, as she took Ichigo's cock as deeply into her mouth as she could.

Ichigo reached the point where he was ready to release inside Keiko's mouth, even as he continued suckling the breast milk out of Asuna's nipples. With a grunt, he released a thick stream of semen into Keiko's throat and simultaneously squeezed her breast and hit one of Asuna's G-spots with his hand.

"CUMMING!" Asuna screamed as her juices cascaded out of her pussy, covering Ichigo's hand.

Keiko came at the same time, doing her best to swallow all of Ichigo's semen. Once the flow stopped, Keiko pulled herself off of Ichigo's still-hard cock, a slight 'pop' being heard as its tip left her mouth. But Keiko wasn't done yet, as she laid on her back on the floor of the bathroom, spreading her legs wide to reveal her dripping wet pussy. "Ichigo…" she moaned out pleadingly. "Please… I can't wait for it anymore… I need you in me…"

Ichigo stopped suckling at Asuna's breasts before asking her, "Can you wait on my cock, Asuna?"

Asuna nodded. "I think I can," she said. "Especially if Keiko is up for giving me some attention."

Keiko nodded, her tongue already out and ready to lick as Asuna moved to sit above her face.

Ichigo nodded at that, before lining his cock up with Keiko's pussy, being careful to find the right spot to enter from. Upon finding the spot, he went in as gently as possible, inching in slow enough to make sure she was able to get used to it.

Keiko moaned from the feeling of Ichigo's cock entering her body, even as her tongue began licking Asuna's slit, causing her sister to moan even as she attended to Keiko's breasts.

Ichigo stopped inching his cock in when he reached Keiko's hymen, wondering if it was alright to tear it for her, before remembering that it was. With a backwards motion, he prepped his cock to be like a battering ram, crashing through her hymen in one go.

Keiko made a muffled scream as her hymen was torn, though Asuna's hands on her breasts helped her through the pain, even as she continued eating her sister out.

Ichigo took a bit to let Keiko get used to his cock in her, before asking, "How are you handling this, Keiko? Do you need more time to get used to it?"

"I… I'm fine, Ichigo," Keiko said after a moment. "Y… you can move now." She then got back to licking Asuna's pussy.

Asuna, for her part, was moaning out, "Oh, yes… that hits the spot, Keiko…"

Ichigo began thrusting inside Keiko, before turning Asuna to face him and giving her a deep kiss.

Asuna moaned into the kiss, keeping her hands on Keiko's breasts as she continued feeling her pleasure rise, both from the kiss and from Keiko's tongue.

Keiko, meanwhile, began rolling her hips to match Ichigo's thrusts, her tongue probing Asuna's deepest parts as her own pleasure grew, her inner coil tightening once again…

Ichigo felt his cock throbbing from the thrusting he did inside Keiko, even as he grunted while kissing Asuna as passionately as possible.

Asuna's tongue entwined with Ichigo's once more, as her pleasure continued to rise. She'd always known she was bisexual, but hadn't realized that sex like this would be this _good_…

Keiko, meanwhile, was approaching her limit, the pleasure getting to be too much for her. She kept licking, though, not intending to stop before she came.

Ichigo broke from his kiss with Asuna and said, "Keiko… I'm… gonna cum soon…"

Keiko wrapped her legs around Ichigo, as if wordlessly saying, 'Cum inside me, Ichigo!'

Asuna, meanwhile, was drawing close to her own orgasm, the feel of Keiko's tongue in her depths simply proving too much for her.

With a wordless roar, Ichigo released his load inside of Keiko, before he felt a bit of dehydration hit him. "Ugh… great," he commented grously. "I need a glass of water, before I continue."

Keiko, having released at the same time, simply lay on the ground, panting from exhaustion. "Steel… Alchemist…" she moaned, fully under the effects of Taming Shock.

"I could probably… use a drink, too…" Asuna remarked. "Though let's not wait too long—the sooner I can get you inside me, the better."

Ichigo nodded in understanding, before he pulled out of Keiko to get the water out of the tap, the cups in the bathroom medicine cabinet. After grabbing the cups and filling them with water, he gave one to Asuna and downed the other one himself, feeling the dehydration leave him. "Are you ready?" he asked.

After swallowing the water, Asuna nodded. "I'm ready…" she said, spreading her legs to reveal her pussy. "Take me, Ichigo…"

Ichigo nodded, before positioning his cock to be in line with Asuna's pussy. He moved in to kiss her while also moving into her inner folds, making sure that the young woman would have less difficulty getting used to him inside her.

Asuna moaned into the kiss as Ichigo began entering her, before wrapping her legs around him and pulling him tightly to her, fully sheathing him inside her and causing her moan to become a slightly muffled scream as her hymen broke.

Ichigo waited for the scream to die down inside his mouth, before he looked at Asuna, his expression asking, 'Are you okay?'

Asuna nodded, taking a moment to get used to the feel of Ichigo's cock inside her before shifting her hips slightly.

Ichigo started thrusting slowly for Asuna's benefit, to make sure that she could draw out the pleasure involved in this activity, before he went just a little bit faster every few seconds.

Asuna moaned into their continued kiss, even as she rolled her hips to match Ichigo's thrusts. He was penetrating so deeply… it felt so good…

Eventually, Ichigo felt his cock throb from the thrusts he was doing, prompting him to break the kiss with Asuna and say, "I… I gotta cum, Asuna…"

"M… me, too, Ichigo…" Asuna moaned out, her inner coil approaching its limits. "Let's… cum… together!"

With that, they released their inner loads together, causing Ichigo to feel a sense of peace fill him that he thought he had lost a long time ago. Noticing that Keiko was sleeping on the floor of the bathroom, he turned to Asuna and saw she was asleep, too. Pulling out of the elder sister, he got his clothes on and moved to put them both to bed. When he got to their room, he set them down inside their beds and pulled the covers over them.

"Good night… Asuna… Keiko…" he said, before going to get lunch.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"_The incident occurred outside of Karakura Station just after 7:30 AM just as the morning commute was getting into full swing,_" came the report over the television. "_Witnesses reported hearing a loud crash and feeling the ground shake beneath their feet. The entire area has been cordoned off…_"

"Man… that's near here, isn't it, Yuzu?" Karin asked her twin from the table.

"I think so, yeah," Yuzu replied. "And you were planning to get more flowers for Senpai's grave today… be careful out there, okay, Karin?"

"I will be," Karin nodded, before finishing her coffee and the rest of her breakfast.

* * *

_Later…_

Karin walked over to the sight of Hare's grave, flowers in her bookbag, before stopping in place just as she got there. "Hello?" she called out to her senpai, looking around a short bit, before hearing a howling noise in the nearby area. Without a thought to her own safety, she ran towards the noise, hoping to find Hare.

As she got closer, there was a loud crash, as what looked like claw marks appeared on the side of a building. A cloud of dust rose after another crash, and when it cleared, Karin saw what looked like some kind of massive insectoid… _thing_ with a bone-white mask on its head.

"What… what the hell's _that_?!" she questioned out loud.

Suddenly, she heard Hare call out, "Help me!" before she came running from around a corner, away from the monster.

"Whoa! Hurry!" Karin yelled as she ran alongside Hare, the monster deciding to chase after them.

"Wh-what is that thing?!" Hare asked as they ran.

"I dunno!" Karin answered, even as Hare tripped on the ground and fell. Upon noticing Hare on the ground, Karin ran back to her senpai and exclaimed, "C'mon! We gotta move!"

Hare worked on getting to her feet, but the monster kept growing closer and closer.

Just then, a black butterfly came within Karin and Hare's field of vision, as something completely unexpected happened… a young woman in a black kimono with a Katana floating down towards the ground, drawing her blade and slicing at the monster's face, causing it to bleed from the loss of its teeth.

The monster roared once more as the woman slashed vertically with her sword, slicing its mask in two, before it began… dissolving, for lack of a better term.

"Whoa…" Karin said at last.

The girl spared a brief glance at Karin, before walking away.

_Little did I realize that that encounter would be the first of many with Soul Reapers in my life…_

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Ichigo finished eating his lunch and was just about to leave the table when the front door opened.

"Hello, there, Ichigo," said a male voice.

With a sigh, Ichigo turned to face the one who spoke, looking and seeing a pair of human adults, one a male at about 6'5" with auburn hair and blue eyes, wearing a martial artist's training gi, and the other a female at about 5'10" with black hair and green eyes, wearing a robe and holding onto a rod. "Auntie, Uncle, I'm sorry about what happened to Keiko and Asuna…"

"It's fine," the female, Kurosaki Rin, informed. "We… we could tell that both Keiko and Asuna had crushes on you, and what the likely result would be if they Thresholded."

"Still… I won't be an irresponsible man for them, really," Ichigo promised his surrogate family.

"Thank you, Ichigo," Kurosaki Maito informed. "Also, Aya informed me that the final test had some quality control improvements, according to you."

"Yeah, that's right," Ichigo nodded. "It's also good to keep felons from roaming the streets, since there's a risk of people forcing themselves on those who are unwilling to bond with them… and it keeps the felons arrested for a while, too."

At that moment, the cuckoo clock in the living room went off, signifying that it was now 3:00 PM.

"Uh-oh… gotta get going, auntie, uncle," Ichigo said, before hurrying to go out the door—

"Oh, Ichigo, don't forget your Katana," Rin said, stopping their surrogate nephew in his tracks. "I heard that there was a group of hooligans in the immediate area, and I wanted to make sure you were alright on your way to get your third 'girl, since Keiko and Asuna are your first two."

Ichigo paused for a bit, before he went to grab his blade, taking the time to attach it to his belt. After he did that, he headed out the door, putting his shoes on in the process.

A few meters away from the Pokegirl Center, Ichigo stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, primarily because there was an unexpected event happening—

***Ka-BOOOOOOOOOOM!***

—namely an explosion, which heralded the arrival of a large group of men, women, and Pokegirls, the men and women all in black with a red R emblazoned on the front of their shirts.

_That, right there, is Team Rocket… no, not the group of idiots from the Pokemon anime, the group of bloodthirsty criminals with more successes than failures. What they're good at is using Pokegirls as their tools of utter chaos, even raping and pillaging from non-Teams, among a vast amount of other things. What are they doing here in Vale?_

What they were doing was launching an attack, as they battled with local Tamers and Vale defenders. One of the men, with slightly different garb than the other grunts, looked in Ichigo's direction, then proceeded to start laughing, even rolling around on the ground as he pointed in Ichigo's direction. To be more precise, as Ichigo extrapolated where the finger was pointing, his hair.

Ichigo felt an anger rise within him that he never thought possible, not after he had been sent to this world, as in the sort of anger he felt about getting his natural hair color insulted. Drawing his katana, he rushed towards the Team Rocket man and kicked him in the nuts, before slitting the man's left arm at a large artery. "Quit laughing at my hair color, _dammit_!" he roared.

Of course, his wounding of the man caused most of the Rocket Grunts to divert their attention to him, and while they didn't laugh at his hair color, they did swarm him.

"Oh, crap…" Ichigo said, before he settled for a defensive position that allowed for quick counterattacks. While he blocked and countered a fair few blows—

***BANG!***

—a bullet managed to pierce him, hitting him in a rib, but knocking him down to the ground in the process.

The man he'd initially wounded stood back up, though a bit unsteadily, pulled out a knife, and began advancing towards Ichigo.

* * *

_Inside Ichigo's Inner World…_

While Ichigo was out of it in the real world, he was awake and fully alert in his mind. "What the—where the hell _am_ I?!" he demanded, unaware of what was going on.

_"Ichigo…"_ a voice belonging to an older man sounded around him. _"You are currently in your inner world…"_

"My… inner world?" Ichigo gaped in shock, before he looked around him, looking at the surrounding skyscrapers that were under his feet… acting as if they were the ground for his feet.

**"Oi, King! Ignore that guy, please!"** a more distorted voice called out in the same set of directions as the older man, the distorted voice sounding to be about his age. **"He's gonna try to suppress your true power!"**

_"Why would I suppress his true power?"_ the older man's voice questioned calmly. _"He doesn't even know how to dual-wield a pair of katana, forget about those blades you have in your initial release—"_

**"Knowledge about how to wield blades will come instinctively, especially if they're formed from his true power!"** the younger voice shouted back. **"Are you _trying_ to restrict him from his Soul Reaper side of the family when it's the one side that will save his _life_ in this situation?!"**

Before the two voices could continue their bickering, however…

"Oi! Who the hell _are_ you two, and where _are_ you?!" Ichigo yelled to get their attention. "_Show_ yourselves!"

With a flicker of light, two forms appeared, one being an older man and the other being a bleached out version of himself… wearing a white kimono and wearing a blade on his belt. The older man had dark brown hair and a beard, and seemed to wear a tattered jacket of some kind.

_"Ichigo… we don't have much time to explain,"_ the older man said. _"We need you to choose…"_

**"Oi, don't force the choice on him!"** the bleached version of him shouted. **"You're ignoring the fact that he can control how much time flows in his own inner world, bastard!"**

_"Actually, I forgot that part,"_ the older man admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. _"Ichigo… please, hear us out. Power flows within you…"_

"Power?" Ichigo questioned. "What sort of power?"

**"Two sorts, King,"** the bleached version of him answered. **"There's power from your okaa-san's blood and your otou-san's blood… two kinds of power that shouldn't even be mixed as it stands, given the nature of your okaa-san's ancestor, and his hatred for what your otou-san's kind bodyguards."**

"That… doesn't make sense," Ichigo stated. "What are the powers you speak of?"

_"The power of the Quincy flows from your okaa-san's family line…"_ the old man said.

**"…and the power of the Soul Reaper flows from your otou-san's family line, which is ironic, considering that his family line ended in the world of the living over 1,000 years before you were born…"** the younger one finished.

The first thing to pop out of Ichigo's mouth at that revelation was one word. "What?" he asked.

_"Your mother's side of the family is the Kurosaki family, descended from a man named Yhwach, who is the son of the Soul King,"_ the old man said. _"I have taken on the form of Yhwach when he was loose in the world of the living, days prior to being sealed away… Yhwach is the progenitor of the Quincy race."_

**"Soul Reapers, on the other hand, are typically those who are dead already,"** the bleached version of himself continued. **"The fact that you're dying means you're awakening the power of the Soul Reaper… though you've got genetic memories of how to use the other part of your powers. Quincies use Spirit Weapons, which take on the form of bows usually, while Soul Reapers use morphable katanas called Zanpakuto."**

Ichigo blinked a few times, before asking, "Wait… are you sure that's right? Quincies use Spirit Weapons?" Upon seeing the other two nod, he sighed, "That's what I get for not asking the others what they can do with their Spirit Weapons and how they got them."

_"Ichigo… the choice is up to you,"_ the old man said, holding out a hand. _"Will you be a Quincy…?"_

**"…or a Soul Reaper?"** the bleached version of Ichigo finished asking, holding out his own hand, mirroring the position exactly.

Ichigo moved his left hand to his chin, before a light bulb lit up above his head. "Why not let me try out both sides of my power before I make a final decision?" he asked, catching the two spirits off guard. To show how serious he was, Ichigo walked over to his inner power spirits and grasped their hands, the old man with his left and the bleached version of himself with his right.

At that moment, a flash of light formed from where the two spirits were standing, before the light grew brighter in front of Ichigo. As soon as the light died down, a youngish child appeared right in front of Ichigo, one that had orange hair with grey eyes, wearing a black kimono with a blade tied to the back, which was a katana… and the child was holding both of Ichigo's hands.

"Thank you, onii-chan, for what you decided to do," the spirit said in a feminine sound. "I hope that you will be able to beat those bad guys up, what with the fact that one of them is about to use a knife to kill you."

Ichigo blinked a few times, before saying with a gentle smile, "Alright… I'd better wake up, huh?"

"Not before you acquire a defense against future wounds from those thugs," the spirit said. With that, a light enveloped them both, before revealing…

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Night had fallen in Karakura, and though most of the Kurosaki household was asleep, Karin was still awake, thinking about what had happened to her earlier that day.

_'Who was she?'_ Karin thought from on top of her bed inside hers and Yuzu's room. _'I can't make any sense of what happened out there today…'_

In the room next door, which normally belonged to Ichigo, a black butterfly flew through the _closed_ window, and the woman from earlier in the day appeared from the butterfly in midair, before setting down on the table in the room.

Karin, due to her ability to sense things, suddenly bolted upright and thought, _'There's a ghost in the house!'_ Upon moving off her bed, she silently walked over to the door and walked out, heading for her brother's old room. When she made it to his room, she opened the door and walked on in, walking in to see the woman on the table. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" she demanded.

The woman turned to Karin in shock. "You can see me?" she asked, confusedly.

Karin stared at the woman incredulously, before pulling her down off the table and pressing her against a wall. "You mean you didn't notice me staring at you earlier today, swordslinger?" Karin deadpanned with a glare.

The woman didn't really have much to say to that, so instead she focused on the current issue. "You must have a very strong spiritual presence if you are able to see spirits," she said.

Karin blinked for a bit, before sighing. "I shared that trait with my older brother, whose room you've decided to enter without asking for _permission_ to enter…" she ramped up the glare on the intruder.

The woman sighed herself. "I… honestly, I wasn't expecting there to be any spiritually aware people here," she said. "Most people can't see spirits, so I can go wherever I need to in my patrols…"

Karin nodded, before she asked, "Okay, so, what are you? You're not a regular spirit… so…"

"I am a Soul Reaper," the woman replied. "A guardian of both this world and the next."

Karin moved the Soul Reaper away from the wall and over to a small table that was on the floor. "How about we talk for a bit here?" she asked. "I'm sorta curious about your duties… if you don't mind sharing the info with me."

The woman considered this for a moment, before nodding. "Very well. It might be good to have someone who could help me on this side," she said. "I'll explain what I can, and try to keep it in terms someone still living can understand."

Karin nodded at that. "Thanks… let's sit down at the table."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The Team Rocket thug that was advancing on Ichigo hardly had any time to react as a darkened aura of energy came out from a few inches around the downed teen. As he paused in step, a tongue of flames suddenly severed his knife wielding arm, cauterizing the wound.

The thug, and the other Team Rocket Members, all paused as the aura around Ichigo turned opaque for a moment as he stood, before it shattered like a shell, revealing that he was noticeably changed. He was now clad in what looked like a black kimono, with sandals in place of his previous shoes. His katana was much larger, about as long as he was tall and about a foot wide, and an appropriately large sheathe for the blade was secured to his back.

"W-W-What the hell _is_ he?!" one of the thugs demanded. "He looks too much like a Ghost-type 'girl Breed to be a normal person—"

"I'm the Quincy of the Soul Reapers, you pond scum!" Ichigo yelled for Team Rocket to hear, before he started channeling magical energy into his katana and revealing the source of the fire from earlier. "Now, you have two choices: either you run away and never go back to Team Rocket, or die here and now!"

A few of the thugs, scared witless by the sight, turned around and ran, their 'girls following. The lead thug, the one who had started this by laughing at Ichigo's hair, scowled and drew another knife with his remaining arm, before charging Ichigo with a battlecry.

Ichigo simply sighed in annoyance before he swung his sword at the lead thug. The fire sliced through the air and bisected the lead thug across the waist, making him even less than half the man he used to be, killing him in an instant. "Anyone _else_ wish to try their luck?" Ichigo drawled.

The rest of the Team Rocket thugs looked at him, looked at each other, looked at the remains of the guy he'd just killed, looked at him again, and ran screaming.

Extinguishing the flames from his blade, Ichigo sheathed his Zanpakuto and looked around, to see if Team Rocket had dealt a major blow to Vale. Fortunately for him, the damage was minimal, even by normal standards.

A few of the defenders were staring at him in a bit of shock, though - though he could tell it was more how he'd seemingly driven Team Rocket off single-handedly than anything else.

"Uh… I was just headed for the Pokegirl Center," Ichigo said, attempting to deflect the stares off of him. "I need to pick up a few Pokeballs and a 'girl, but I can't get them with people staring at me for how I defeated Team Rocket here."

They blinked a few times, then seemed to shrug. "Well, you'll probably need to head to the Archmage's chambers later," one of them said. "I'm sure he'll hear about this through the usual methods, but it never hurts to let him know from the source."

"Right… thanks for the heads up," Ichigo said, before heading towards the Pokegirl Center.

The rest of the defenders turned their attention toward cleanup as Ichigo moved on, collecting the bodies of the dead for either burying or burning later.

When Ichigo made it to the Pokegirl Center, he noted idly that he was still in his new outfit, before he heard giggling in his head. _'What is it?'_ he asked the one giggling.

"You just need to focus on your original outfit to switch between your outfits," the voice, the one he recognized as the combined aspect of his powers. "Don't worry, you won't end up nude all of a sudden, you'll just be dismissing the outfit… though not the Zanpakuto. That will require some extra training on your end."

Indeed, after focusing a bit on what he was originally wearing, there was a minor flash before his kimono was replaced with his previous garb.

Ichigo opened the door to the Pokegirl Center, before seeing that there was a 'girl standing right in front of the receptionist's desk, facing him. It was the same 'girl that he saw in the graduation ceremony, a black-haired and green-eyed female wearing a simple robe that did nothing to accentuate her sex appeal, although Ichigo could tell that she had a decent sized chest… one that she wasn't flaunting on purpose.

"You took your time getting here, Kurosaki-san," the 'girl said.

Ichigo sighed, before saying, "I would've been here sooner had two of my 16th cousins not Thresholded and requested I be the one to Tame them. I came as soon as I could after having lunch, though Team Rocket attacked before I could arrive here, prompting me to help defend Vale."

The 'girl nodded, though she seemed to pout a bit. "So you already have your first 'girls," she said. She pondered for a moment. "Normally, if something like that happened, we'd just send you back to the Archmage, since you technically passed the final exam even if you didn't take an offered 'girl from the Center."

Ichigo blinked upon hearing that, before asking, "Wait… what do you mean by 'normally'?"

"I've watched you train, Kurosaki-san… no, Ichigo-kun," the 'girl said. "You had no visible magical power at all—the main focus of your training was how to defend against magic. But you trained harder than anyone else I've ever seen, and managed to develop enough magical power for elemental manipulation using your weapon."

She smiled at him. "You've… you've impressed me, Ichigo-kun. Even if your cousins hadn't Thresholded, you would have still passed the final exam. My only regret is that I won't be the one to take your virginity."

Ichigo blinked again, before a smile showed up on his face. "Let me guess… you're a virgin, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah…" the 'girl replied. "And I… Like I said, you impressed me. I… I want you, Ichigo-kun. I want you to be my Tamer."

Ichigo walked up to the 'girl, before asking, "Before we do that, could you please tell me your name and possibly your Breed?"

"Nana… Takamachi Nana…" the 'girl informed. "I'm a Sorceress." She then smiled. "Glad to finally meet you formally, Ichigo-kun." She then proceeded to wrap her arms around him, claiming his lips with hers.

Before the two of them could get down and dirty right there, the receptionist, a NurseJoy, coughed into her hand and said, "You two need to get a room, before people complain about you two doing it in the lobby."

Nana blushed as they parted from the kiss. "S… sorry about that, Mirai-san," she said, before turning to Ichigo. "I already took the liberty of reserving us a room, Ichigo-kun. Come on, I'll lead you there."

"Alright," Ichigo nodded, before Nana led him to the room in question.

She opened the door, revealing decent accommodations, including two beds, a television, and even a kitchenette. She then led Ichigo into the room, before closing and locking the door behind them. Once she had done that, she embraced and kissed Ichigo again.

Ichigo returned the kiss with a fervent passion, feeling the love she had for him flow through him, igniting the feelings he had for her that were put in there since he first saw her. Upon parting lips from Nana, he asked, "How do you want me to address you? Nana-chan or just Nana?"

"J… just Nana works… if I can call you Ichigo…" Nana replied.

"You can," Ichigo nodded, before he let go of Nana and walked over to a bed. "I hear massages are really good for letting go of a lot of tension…" he added, having made it to a bed. "Want to get a massage from me? I promise, you'll thank me for it when it comes time for our _fun_…"

"S… sure…" Nana replied, before reaching down to undo her robes. "Though… it might work better if I'm… undressed…"

Ichigo nodded, before reaching to take off his Zanpakuto, setting it off to the side. "Let me know when you're ready, Nana," he said.

Nana nodded, as she stripped from her robes, exposing her slender DD-Cup figure. She winked at Ichigo, enjoying how the view of her naked body caused a tent to start appearing in his pants, before laying down on her stomach on the bed. "Go ahead, Ichigo…" she said.

Ichigo nodded, before he walked over to her and started rubbing her shoulders, which had the unexpected side-effect of her moaning erotically from the massaging. "Er… is that normal?" he asked.

"I… I'm rather sensitive…" she admitted, still moaning from the sensations he was giving her. "It's one of the main… weaknesses, I guess… of the Sorceress Breed… Please… keep going…"

Ichigo nodded, before he continued rubbing her shoulders. "I guess that means you're not allowed in a Sex Battle any time soon, then…" he said. "Just as well… don't want to know what'd happen to you if you were in one." At that point, he made it to her arms, rubbing them as well for all they were worth.

"Y… yeah…" Nana moaned out, her pleasure rising. "I… I likely wouldn't… last… that long…"

Ichigo sighed, before he made it to Nana's back, asking, "How much more do you think you can take having the tension removed from your person?"

"N… not much more…" she admitted. "I… please, Ichigo… I can't wait much longer… I need you in me…"

Ichigo blinked at Nana's admission, before he stopped rubbing her back. "Okay… if you're sure," he said.

"I'm sure, Ichigo…" Nana moaned, flipping onto her back and spreading her legs to reveal her already dripping pussy. "Please… take me…"

Ichigo nodded, before undoing his pants and boxers, revealing his erect cock ready to go inside of Nana. "How would you prefer it? Gentle or hard?" he asked.

"Go hard," Nana replied, bracing herself. "My body is yours… please… take it…"

"Okay," Ichigo nodded, before lining up his cock with Nana's pussy and jamming it in in one go.

Nana winced slightly as her hymen was broken, biting her lip to stifle the scream of pain, but she soon nodded to Ichigo, giving him permission to start moving.

Ichigo started his thrusting in and out of Nana's pussy, all the while groping her breasts to further maximize her pleasure in this case.

Nana started moaning again, much louder than during his massage. "Ichigo…" she moaned out. "Your cock fills me up so much… it feels so _good_…"

Ichigo continued thrusting, even as he asked, "Is… is that right?" He then started trailing a finger along her side, eliciting more moans of pleasure from her, even as he felt his dick throb from how much she was pleasing it. "I hope so… I'm… about ready…"

"M… me, too…" she moaned, her pleasure almost at its peak. "Cum inside me… fill my womb…"

Ichigo nodded, before he bottomed out within her, filling her womb with his seed.

Nana cried out to the heavens as she came, her pussy milking Ichigo's cock for every last drop of cum. As they came down, she panted for a bit, before moaning, "Sorceress…" as Taming Shock set in.

Ichigo panted from his own exhaustion, before asking, "Are you alright for more? Or is now the time to stop? One or Two?"

Nana lay there for a moment, contemplating as she recovered, before holding up one finger as she shifted her hips slightly.

Ichigo chuckled as he saw what she was telling him. "Alright… works for me," he said, preparing to continue going at it. "I just felt the need to ask since I'm certain we both need food soon…"

"Sor," Nana replied with a nod as she pulled Ichigo down to her and kissed him once more.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Karin and the Soul Reaper woman both had a decent discussion, which was kickstarted by a ghost being Konso'd by the Soul Reaper, one that had attached itself to Karin. "So… what do you know of Senpai's situation?" she asked the Soul Reaper.

"Not much," the Soul Reaper said. "To be honest, not only do we still not completely understand the Hollows and their motivations, such as why they hunt which souls… I was only very recently assigned to this section of the living world for patrol duty."

Karin sighed in disappointment, before she heard a loud howl come from nearby. "What was _that_?!" she yelled, looking for the direction of where she heard the sound.

"What was what?" the Soul Reaper asked.

"I heard something huge _howling_ out there!" Karin explained, before she asked, "Do you mean to tell me that Ichi-nii's energy is muffling sounds of things for those not in his family when in this room?"

"Something howling?" the Soul Reaper asked, before the sound was heard again—and this time she definitely heard it. "Now I hear it! And that's definitely a Hollow!"

"Well, what are you _waiting_ for?!" Karin yelled, before a loud crashing noise was heard from downstairs. "Oh no! The Hollow must've broken in!"

"Stay here!" the Soul Reaper told her. "I'll deal with it, but it won't be safe for you!" She then took off running, heading downstairs.

"Hey, wait!" Karin yelled after the Soul Reaper, running after the woman.

Of course, the Soul Reaper was forced to stop only a short way down the corridor. '_What the?!_' she thought, feeling as if gravity had increased by several orders of magnitude. '_This level of Reiatsu—it's like nothing I've ever felt before!_'

Karin, upon catching up with the woman, looked at her and asked, "Is the pressure involved with the creature that much for you?"

"N… no, I don't think it's the Hollow," she said. "I'm… I'm feeling a level of Reiatsu I haven't felt before…!"

"If the Reiatsu is that much…" Karin said, before grabbing a Baseball Bat from a corner of the corridor and hurrying downstairs, intent on crushing the Hollow.

"Wait, hold on!" the Soul Reaper yelled, racing after Karin, even as she drew her Zanpakuto.

Karin, having made it out to where the Hollow was, attempted to bash its mask off with her weapon—

***Ka-POW!***

—only for the Hollow to punch her and send her flying a few meters away.

**_"I've found you!"_** the hollow yelled at Karin.

This was the scene the Soul Reaper found as she ran into the area, before racing towards the Hollow, her Zanpakuto poised to strike.

The strike hit its mark, cutting deep into the Hollow's right arm, forcing the Hollow to retreat to Hueco Mundo temporarily.

The Soul Reaper used the brief respite to check on Karin. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Peachy…" Karin snarked. "And I'll be making a banana cream pie to throw at the Hollow if it tries that trick on me again."

"Don't be reckless," the Soul Reaper scolded, even as she helped Karin to her feet. "Your ability to see spirits is impressive, but not many living people have the ability to fight Hollows."

"Why would the Hollow be after me, though?" Karin questioned the Soul Reaper. "I thought they only targeted the souls of the dead, not the living as well…"

The Soul Reaper was silent for a moment. "Normally, that is the case," she said. "However, sometimes the Hollows will attack a living person for some reason… normally those who are spiritually aware."

"So… that means I'm food for them?" Karin asked to clarify.

"Yes… I think so," the Soul Reaper replied. "In fact, it could be _you_ the Hollow from earlier was after, not your Senpai."

Karin's eyes widened as she heard that, even as the pupils dilated. "What…?!" she yelled, even as the Hollow returned to the clinic.

"I don't know if your power was simply bottled up before or what, but perhaps, when you made contact with her, your soul was exposed to them, and they tried to track you through her."

Karin felt herself shaking from hearing what she did. "You mean… so the Hollows were going after me through Hare-senpai?" she questioned, anger flowing through her body.

"That's what I'm thinking," the Soul Reaper said, readying her Zanpakuto as she noticed the Hollow again.

Rushing towards the street, Karin stopped in front of the Hollow, ignoring the Soul Reaper's indignant yell. "Coward! Quit attacking others!" she yelled. "If it's my soul you want, then come and get it!" Pointing at herself with a thumb, she finished yelling, "Fight me one on one, you ugly _bastard_!"

The Hollow roared before charging at her…

Only for the Soul Reaper to jump into the way, taking severe injuries, even as she damaged its mask slightly.

"Soul Reaper!" Karin yelled at the woman, after the Hollow was forced to let go of her and she dropped to the ground, blood flowing from her injuries.

The Soul Reaper grunted in pain for a moment before getting out, "You… are a fool… How could you possibly have thought… you were any match for a Hollow?"

She began forcing herself up into at least a sitting position against a wall. "Did you really think everything would be over if you gave him your soul? One soul doesn't satisfy them for long… If you don't stop interfering we're all going to end up as its food!"

Karin noticed that the Hollow was about to recover from the sudden chipping of its mask, looking infuriated at the Soul Reaper and at Karin, both for destroying what seemed to be the chance for an easy meal.

"I'm too injured to fight," the Soul Reaper said as she finally got to a sitting position against a wall. "Do you… want to… save your family?"

Before Karin could answer that, however…

"Karin? What are you doing out of the house at this late a time?" Isshin called out from down the street.

Both the Soul Reaper and Karin turned in the direction of Isshin's voice, as the Hollow also seemed to take notice.

"Otou-san! Get out of here!" Karin yelled at Isshin, even as the Hollow looked between the two non-Soul Reapers. "There's a monster invisible to the naked eye out here!"

Isshin paused for a moment, and the Hollow turned and began charging at him.

"Otou-san! Run!" Karin yelled.

"Do you want to save him?" the Soul Reaper asked.

Turning to face the Soul Reaper, Karin declared, "Of course! If there's a way, then tell me how!"

"It will only be for a short time…" the Soul Reaper informed, as she gripped her Zanpakuto… before pointing it at Karin. "But… you must become a Soul Reaper yourself."

"What?" Karin asked in confusion.

"You must take my Zanpakuto and run it through to the center of your being," the Soul Reaper instructed, "so that I will be able to pour my powers into you." A few seconds pause. "I cannot guarantee that you will live… but if it doesn't work, it won't matter."

"Then give me that blade… Soul Reaper," Karin said, even as the Hollow continued its charge towards Isshin.

"My name is Rukia…" the Soul Reaper informed, even as Karin grasped the blade. "Kuchiki Rukia."

Even as the Hollow charged Isshin faster than before, Karin declared, "Watashi wa… Kurosaki Karin desu!" With that, she aided the Zanpakuto through the center of her being, causing a bright flash of light and creating a loud shockwave of noise that stopped the Hollow for a brief period of time… long enough for Karin to flash towards it and slice off its left arm with a Zanpakuto the size of an Odachi, as she stood next to her old man.

"How could this have happened?" Rukia asked, her black kimono having disappeared, leaving just the white robes underneath. "I meant to give her only half of my powers, but somehow she's taken nearly all of it!"

"This ends _now_!" Karin yelled at the Hollow, having turned to face it by that point.

"Karin, why are you dressed in a black kimono all of a sudden, and carrying such a large blade?" Isshin asked from beside his daughter, catching the combatants and Rukia off guard.

'_What?_' Rukia thought. '_But… in that form she should be invisible to the living! How can he still see her?_'

Karin blinked, before she shook her head. "Now's not the time, otou-san!" she shouted. "There's a monster that needs exterminating!"

"You mean that one-armed masked monster?" Isshin asked, pointing at the Hollow.

'_He can see ghosts?!_' Rukia thought. '_I thought Karin said…_'

The Hollow roared, before rushing towards Karin, the 11-year old doing the same thing. "Yes, I mean this one-armed masked mon—wait… how are you able to see it?!" she yelled, even as the Hollow tried to stomp on her. She saw the attack coming and sliced its leg off below the knee.

'_The Reiryoku coming off of the two of them is so strong…_' Rukia realized. 'That's_ what was jamming my senses and causing the pressure before!_'

"I'll explain later, Karin," Isshin said solemnly, before pointing his index and middle fingers at the Hollow. "Hado #4: Byakurai!"

With that, a streak of white lightning shot at the Hollow, piercing its right shoulder and severing the limb from the body, all while the monster spasmed from the lightning.

'_That was a Kido!_' Rukia thought, her eyes wide in shock. '_Only Soul Reapers should know how to use Kido… just who _is_ he?!_'

"You will pay the price for attempting to harm my family and those close to me…" Karin growled at the Hollow, before raising the Zanpakuto above her head. "Feel the wrath of my blade!" With that, she sliced the Hollow vertically in half and caused it to dissipate into particles.

Rukia watched as the Hollow dissipated, before her gaze turned towards Karin and Isshin. '_Just who… who are they?_' she thought.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo: 17(?) Years Old

Hair Color: Orange

Eyes: Brown

Occupation: Pokegirl Tamer/**SOUL REAPER/QUINCY**

* * *

Kurosaki Karin: 11 Years Old

Hair Color: Black

Eyes: Gray

Occupation: Elementary School Student/**SOUL REAPER**

* * *

**Xamusel: Astral Finish!**

**…wait, didn't I say I'd refrain from the BlazBlue references? Whoops… well, Takeshi's turn.**

* * *

**Takeshi Yamato: Yes, Karin is taking Ichigo's place as the Substitute Soul Reaper in the Bleach-verse. We're using the English Dub translation of 'Soul Reaper' to differentiate them from Pokegirl Shinigami. Also, we have pairings in mind for all three of the Kurosaki Siblings (and that goes past Ichigo's Harem—we have another Tamer planned to pair with him, too).**

**Ichigo's also going to be doing his own part in the Pokegirl-verse to help Ghost-Types pass on—you'll see what I mean eventually.**

**Also, next chapter, while Ichigo meets a Shinigami for the first time, learning of the similar role they share to Soul Reapers, Karin, Rukia, and Isshin will explain their respective circumstances… and in attendance will be a familiar shop owner.**

**We'll see you in the next one! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Xamusel: Alright… here's more from the combined minds of myself and Takeshi Yamato. We hope you decided to review with questions that we will be able to answer… or questions we'll reveal the answer to in time. If you have questions, I'm certain Takeshi Yamato or myself will be able to answer them, depending on who has the answers to said questions. As such, the review corner will be almost at the bottom of the chapter from here on out, everyone.**

**Now… since the general consensus is that there shouldn't be written Snuff Lemons in this story, we'll follow the consensus, to follow the adage of "The Customer Is Always Right". It helps that I'm in the foodservice industry… for the time being.**

**In any case, time to start the story… ****_The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning! Rebel One, Action!_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter Mina/Karin's Support Group

* * *

_Vale Pokegirl Center…_

Ichigo and Nana, having finished their Taming session, had gone to the Pokegirl Center's cafeteria in order to eat. They were also using this time to talk about each other—though Nana was still feeling the effects of Taming Shock, so she was 'talking' through a pad of paper and a pen.

"So… do you have any family members that share your surname?" Ichigo asked his Alpha—how he decided she would be his Alpha, he had no idea.

"_My older sister, Kimiko,_" Nana wrote. "_She left Vale around 10 years ago with her own Tamer, but that Tamer and the rest of my sister's Harem-Sisters died a few months later at the hands of some unknown Feral, with my sister as the only survivor before she was taken in by a Tamer from the Yamato Clan… I think I remember hearing she became the Beta of that Tamer's Harem, and his second wife…_"

"No parents or other family that survived?" Ichigo asked. "I mean, I don't want to hit sensitive questions, but I wish to know you more…"

"_My older brother's a Tamer, beyond that…_" Nana wrote, before shaking her head. "_Nii-san was the one to take care of both myself and Kimiko-nee when we were growing up._"

"I see…" Ichigo said, his head facing down. "I… I also had to take care of my little siblings, even if I still had Goat Face… my otou-san."

"_What happened to your mother, if you don't mind my asking?_" Nana wrote. "_And what was the rest of your family like?_"

Ichigo sighed, before saying, "It all started when I was 9 years old… okaa-san, the center of our lives when she lived, and I were walking home late one night, after I got out of Karate practice, when I saw what I thought was a little girl about my age standing next to the river in town. The river was especially overflowing at the time, and I couldn't tell the difference between spirits and living people then… it looked like she wanted to jump into the river. I rushed to help save her, okaa-san right behind me to stop me, so it seems… and most of it was a blur until I woke up. Okaa-san was on top of me, dead, and I was nearly catatonic from what happened… dammit, I wish I knew what happened that night!"

"Ichigo… your mother died to protect you from a monster," the voice in his head said. "The little girl was nothing more than a lure, what your mother noticed and attempted to save you from… to save your soul from being eaten by the Hollow, known specifically as Grand Fisher."

_'__Wait… that's what happened?'_ Ichigo thought in question to the voice in his head. _'Wait… what's a Hollow?'_

"A Hollow is probably different in this world than in your home world… needless to say, though, they're typically monsters wearing masks and having holes on their person somewhere, holes that go through their very being," the voice continued for his benefit. "Hollows are those who follow the concept of Darwinism to the letter… there's no denying that they prey on the weaker people for food."

"_Ichigo?_" Nana wrote. "_You alright? You seem distracted by something._"

Ichigo snapped out of his distraction when he saw the note, before saying, "Sorry… a part of my mind is just refreshing my memories." Looking at the previous note, he said, "Oh, right, the rest of my family. Well, Goat Face should still be a doctor by this point… and both my imouto at age 13, and really lovely girls for their age… that would be in Middle School by now."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Yuzu and Karin, both of whom are age 11, sneezed all of a sudden.

* * *

_Back with Ichigo and Nana…_

"As for why I call Goat Face that," Ichigo continued, "it's because his face looks like a goat's… if you even know what a goat looks like. He also has little respect from his own kids, myself included, for being a father."

"_I think I remember goats from the history books…_" Nana wrote. "_And why doesn't he have your respect as a father?_"

Ichigo sighed, before holding up his hand. "Let's see…" he said, before starting to extend fingers. "First off, he acts much like a preschooler, when he's well over that age by a long shot. Second, he never took things seriously, no matter what… unless it had to do with his job as a doctor."

Nana winced. "_I see…_" she wrote. "_Yeah, that wouldn't inspire much confidence in his parental abilities…_"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah… wouldn't surprise me if the family was forced to disband with me gone."

* * *

(A young woman with long blonde hair, holding her left hand to her breasts and her right outstretched in front of her, moves her right hand next to her left and looks up)

_Kono mune ni michite yuke_

(Ichigo opens his eyes and holds up his right hand, which is holding onto a Pokeball, while moving his left hand to his right wrist)

_kedakaki kyoumei no true force_

(A sheathless katana is seen sticking out of an altar, as the camera moves backwards from the blade, while a Fallen Angel is shown bending forward with a Pokeball on her butt, and Uryuu is being shown holding a Seele Schneider in his left hand, before the camera moves back to the blade… which falls down into the ground, reveals itself to be Zangetsu's Khyber Blade half, and shows the faces of the blonde, a redheaded female, a blue-haired woman and a black-haired female)

_Look into your inner light_

(A brown-haired man is briefly cradling the corpse of a Samurai with the same hair color and eyes, before he is seen standing, the same woman next to him but now in the robes of a Shinigami, as they face an assortment of 'girls whose only common feature is the hole in their chests and the masks they wear - Hollows)

_I must be gone and die, or stay and live, so, your decision is the same as I believe_

(Kurosaki Masaki is seen standing on a platform in her high school uniform, looking down with her eyes closed, before a pair of darkened wings of Reishi emerge from behind her, as she mouths some words, before she looks up with open eyes)

_Every light has its shadow, I'll bet, let's be optimistic, fear not_

(Ichigo is seen standing on a martial arts stadium, as the camera pans in close to his face, before he looks in the direction of above the camera with narrowed eyes)

_tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka to_

(A young boy-looking spirit that looks like a mix between Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu is shown up in the air above Ichigo and looking down in his direction, Ichigo's right hand being shown outstretched and mirrored in the spirit's eyes)

_owari no nai chihei ga waratta_

(Ichigo's hand is soon grasped by the spirit, as the child is then transformed into the Khyber Blade half of Zangetsu, while Ichigo extends and materializes his smaller blade)

_umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa_

(The City of Vale is shown, the image zooming in on its Pokegirl/Magic Academy)

_"__He that fears death lives not"_

(Inside the Academy, a woman with brown hair and green eyes, wearing blue robes, looks out a window, looking at something in the distance)

_So take a step toward me, dear -I trust your word-_

(The image seems to accelerate along her view—before it shows the brown-haired amethyst-eyed man from earlier, who pauses before looking towards the camera)

_wasurerarenai kako sae sutesareru basho ga mieru kai_

(The young man is shown fighting an older man, both wielding Katanas, but the older man has dark red hair and black eyes, while the Shinigami with the brown-haired man is fighting a Gladiatrix Maximus with a massive two-handed sword)

_kirisakeyo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo_

(Three of the girls that were seen on the Khyber Blade reflection earlier, the redhead, the black-haired one, and the blue-haired woman, are seen running to the left side of the camera while the blonde is shown a bit later wearing the outfit of a miko and holding a fan in her right hand)

_seigi mo shinjitsu mo nanimo kamo wo teraseyo shimmering light_

(The Fallen Angel is taking a bath in a forest clearing, before she sees Uryuu)

_ikusen'oku no toki wo mo koete kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo_

(Ichigo and the blonde are embracing each other on top of the stadium from earlier, the blonde crying into Ichigo's chest, when Ichigo vanishes all of a sudden)

_mune ni dakishimeru yo_

(Masaki is seen descending onto the stadium, with her wings dissipating behind her as she lands, before she turns to face behind her, with Ichigo holding both blades of Zangetsu, point first, at his mother, the spirit of Zangetsu being seen interposed in front of the camera with arms stretched out)

_me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka sore tomo kanau ka dou ka mo shirenai kibou na no ka_

(The redhead from earlier is shown to be a Shinigami, slashing at a Hollow with her blade, while the black-haired woman is a Sorceress, throwing spells at human enemies, and the blue-haired woman is shown to be possessing a Ronin's body, revealing her to be a Haunting… and Yuzu and Karin are shown back to back against a group of Hollows from Bleach-verse, Karin in Soul Reaper garb, Yuzu with a Spirit Weapon)

_michibike you holy silver light sei naru yaiba wo nuki_

(Ichigo and the blonde are seen looking at each other in joy, even as Zangetsu's spirit is shown popping its head up between them, looking at the camera with a smile)

_shoudou wo mo tenazuke shouri e to true force_

* * *

_With Isshin and Karin…_

Isshin suddenly sneezed for some reason.

"What's wrong, otou-san?" Karin asked, even as they walked over to Karin's school.

"Someone's likely talking about me…" Isshin replied. "Anyway, have fun at school, Karin. Once you get back home, I'll call a friend over, and we can have a chat with our new houseguest."

"I _still_ can't believe she has to go to the High School…" Karin said, miffed by the results of the High School Entrance Exam that Rukia had gone through. "I would've thought she'd fit in at the Elementary School, instead."

"Well, you have to admit that she _looks_ more like a high-schooler…" Isshin remarked.

"Yeah… true," Karin relented, even as the Elementary School came into view. "Wait… where's Yuzu?"

"I don't know," Isshin replied. "All she said as she left earlier was that she had somewhere to be."

Karin was visibly confused, even as question marks appeared over her head. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Exactly what I said," Isshin replied. "My guess is she joined some kind of club or something that meets in the early mornings, but I don't know the details."

Karin sighed in depression, before she walked onto the school grounds. "Well… perhaps I'll be able to find her later, and ask her for an answer as to why she did this without telling us," she said. "In the meantime… see ya later, otou-san!"

"See you later, Karin," Isshin said, as Karin walked into the Elementary School, while he walked away—not back home, at least not directly. He had a stop to make first.

* * *

_A bit later, in Yuzu and Karin's class…_

Karin was just about to sit down at her desk when she noticed that her twin still hadn't made it to her seat. Taking the time to look around, she finally found someone who could be willing to answer the questions on her mind. "Oi, Iincho!" she called out to the class representative.

The class representative, a girl just a few months older than Karin with dark blue hair and blue eyes, looked up. "Oh, Karin-san," she said. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you knew what Yuzu was doing with her time before classes started," Karin said. "I'm just concerned, because she usually wakes up at a specific time to make breakfast for the household… and she's been gone sooner than we wake up lately."

"I'm not really sure," Sagara Koyomi replied after a moment's thought. "She hasn't really said anything."

Karin sighed, before she heard the classroom door open up. Turning to the door, she saw that Yuzu had seemingly run to class, even if it was against the rules to run in the halls, and was wearing a traditional Kyudo uniform.

"G-Gomenasai, min'na," Yuzu apologized with a bow. "I was practicing at the club while I lost track of time."

"It's nothing," Koyomi replied. "Though I hadn't heard you'd joined a club, Yuzu-san."

Karin stared at her sister blankly, before asking, "Um, Yuzu, why are you still wearing your club uniform?"

Yuzu blinked, before she looked down at herself and barely fought off the urge to facepalm. "Why, indeed…" she said. "I must've really lost track of the time this time around."

At that point, the teacher walked in, and everyone hurried to their seats. "Well, glad everyone decided to hurry to their seats," the teacher said, his eyes looking over the classroom, before he stopped at Yuzu. "Oh, brother… you forgot your clothes at the Archery Range, didn't you?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, I did," she answered.

The teacher sighed. "I'll have someone bring them to the door," he said, "and you can change back between classes."

"Th-Thank you very much, sensei," Yuzu blushed as she said that.

The teacher nodded, as class got underway…

* * *

_With Isshin…_

Isshin stood before a storefront he'd seen several times before. It was here where a lot of things had happened, including his eldest disappearing somehow. He stepped through the open archway, entering the shop.

"Welcome to the… oh, hello, Isshin," the owner of the Urahara shop, a blonde man with green eyes, wearing a white and green striped bucket hat, a dark green overcoat over a green shirt with an open space to show off his chest, green pants, and clog sandals, said from inside the shop. "How may I help you this time?"

"I have a… new houseguest," Isshin informed. "I assume you know about her, given I can tell she's wearing a Gigai you made."

"Oh, you mean the Kuchiki girl?" the owner asked for clarification. "I know about her, even though I don't know her relation to Kuchiki Byakuya all that well… this just proves that I'm not infallible." Looking Isshin in the eye, he asked, "Why did you come here about her?"

"As I said, she's a new houseguest," Isshin replied. "She has been ever since she gave Karin Soul Reaper powers last night."

The owner of the store blinked. "Okay, you gave her a place to stay," he said. "Well… I take it she needs answers?"

"Yes… her and my daughters," Isshin said. "I… I think it's time to inform them of my history… and Masaki's."

The shopkeeper sighed for a bit, before he said, "Alright… I'd better get my part in this ready for should they require explanations." With a glance to a little girl with black hair in side pony tails, he asked, "Ururu, could you please help with getting materials to explain the situation, from about 20 years back?"

The girl nodded, before heading off.

"Okay, while she's getting the materials," the shopkeeper turned his attention back to Isshin, "is there anything else you have to mention about the situation, Isshin?"

"Not on the situation with Karin," Isshin replied. "But I do have to ask, Kisuke: Have you had any luck looking for Ichigo?"

Urahara Kisuke shook his head. "I'm sorry, Isshin… the only thing I know is that he's somewhere in Japan, but not the one we're familiar with."

"I see…" Isshin replied with a grim nod. "I just hope he's doing alright… though if he comes back with a wife and perhaps a child or two, I wouldn't mind it."

Kisuke stared blankly. "Wait, why would he be married with kids at the age of 15?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm not entirely sure…" Isshin admitted. "Just a… feeling I have, I guess."

Kisuke nodded at that. "Well, if anything, I hope he doesn't go through this having aged three times the speed of the ones he left behind."

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Ichigo…_

"Ah-CHOO!" Ichigo sneezed.

"You alright, Ichigo?" Nana asked, having recovered from her Taming Shock early that morning.

"Yeah… I should be alright," Ichigo answered, even though he was definitely curious about who was talking about him behind his back. "Now… where do I go to get Pokeballs for those I Tamed?"

"I think they should have them at the front desk of the Pokegirl Center - or sometimes the Archmage will hand them out personally if he's really impressed with someone."

Ichigo nodded, before stopping in mid-motion. "Oh, right… we need to go to the Archmage for the graduation finale."

"Yeah," Nana replied. "Though we can swing by the Kurosaki residence first, have your cousins join us."

Ichigo took a moment to think about it, before nodding. "Alright," he said. "I don't see any harm in doing it that way." Taking a few steps over to his temporary residence, he paused in mid-step and turned to face Nana. "Oh, right… how do you want me to introduce you to them?" he asked her.

"Introduce who to whom?" a young woman's voice could be heard from in front of Ichigo, prompting him to look in that direction.

"Er… it's not important," he replied to the woman, even though he was sweating a few buckets worth of hydration. The woman in front of him looked an awful lot like his mother when she was in High School… even her hairstyle was the same!

"Uh… yeah… not important at all…" Nana added.

The woman placed a hand to her chin, before saying, "You look a lot like someone I know… is your name Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"So what if it is?" Ichigo snapped at the woman. "I've been around here for a while, so of course people would know who I am, right?"

"Wait… hold on…" Nana said, reaching out with her magical senses. "Ichigo… her aura… it's like yours…"

Ichigo stared blankly at Nana, before looking at the woman in front of him more closely. "Who are you, and why do you look so much like my okaa-san did when she was younger?" he demanded in a low tone, a glare on his face, and a scowl to replace what sort of mouth position he had.

With a sigh, the woman asked, "Whatever happened to the cheerful boy who always had a smile on his face whenever I came to pick him up from Karate practice, even when he lost to his childhood friend Arisawa Tatsuki?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort, before the words fully registered in his mind. "No… it can't be… okaa-san?"

Nana's brows rose sharply in shock. "No way… I thought you said she died?" she asked.

Kurosaki Masaki smiled sadly, before answering, "By all rights, I _should_ be dead… it seems like I was lucky to have been born in this world all that time ago." At that, she gave her son a hug. "How long has it been for you since you lost me?" she asked him.

Ichigo stood stock still while he was hugged, before he hugged his mother tentatively. "I lost you a month or so before my 10th birthday, and I was 14 and a half before I arrived here, so that makes it about 9 years or so," he answered.

At that, Nana felt her head spin as she realized something. "Wait… Kurosaki-san, did you say you were _born_ here after your death in Ichigo's world?"

Masaki turned her attention to Nana and answered, "Yes, I did… why do you ask?"

"How… how long ago was that, by your estimation?" Nana asked.

Masaki tilted her head, before she answered, "I was born here 18 years… ago… wait, what?"

Nana nodded, as her realization was confirmed. "So… much longer than the five to six years that passed since your death in that world… the passage of time isn't a one-to-one match…"

Ichigo's eyes widened, before he looked at his mother. "So… you should be younger if reborn back home?" he asked, primarily for clarification.

Masaki nodded at that. "It's a good thing I wasn't reborn there… I get to see how you've grown up for once, if you're willing to tell me."

"We can talk while we move," Nana replied. "We still need to pick up Ichigo's other two 'girls, then meet the Archmage."

Ichigo nodded, before releasing his mother from his end of the hug and asking her, "Are you ready to meet the ones who took care of me since I've landed in this world?"

Masaki released her son from the embrace, backed up a little, and then answered with eyes closed and a bright smile, "Of course, Ichigo~! I'd love to see who my son has been raised by."

"Let's get going, then," Nana remarked. "We're burning daylight here!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a different part of Vale…_

A woman with red hair and amber eyes, wearing a black kimono and a simple-looking katana-like weapon, was walking through the streets of Vale, looking for something… or rather, some_one_. She didn't know how close she would be to find the source, but she needed to find a man who could see her, and that man had to be able to hold his own for five minutes against her. It was infuriating her to no end… she just _had_ to die a virgin, didn't she?

With a sigh, the woman phased through a wall and started walking through a house, before she felt a pressure coming from nearby, likely from someone who was able to see spirits hiding in plain sight. Turning in the direction of the pressure, she hurried to find the source of it; even as her speed started slowing down more than she liked the closer she got to the pressure.

"So… perhaps I can find a worthy opponent for once, ne?" she asked herself, hopeful for the fact that this pressure would lead her to the source of her being a woman.

* * *

_Back in Karakura Town, with Karin…_

Karin began making her way back home once school had let out. She was definitely wondering just what her father was going to tell her, Yuzu, and Rukia, especially given the abilities he'd revealed last night—abilities Rukia had confirmed only came from Soul Reapers.

While she was walking home, she didn't notice as she rounded a corner that someone was walking right into her path, which—

***CRASH!***

"Oof!" Karin let out as she fell to the ground.

"Ow…" groaned a male voice. "Dang… that's what I get for not watching where I'm going…"

Karin looked at the owner of said voice and asked, "Are you alright, um…?"

"Yukio," the blond guy replied. "And yeah, I'm alright… maybe a scrape or bruise here or there… and likely a rather big bruise on my pride…"

Karin got up and walked over to the blond, holding up a hand to help him up. "Here," she said. "My name's Karin… Kurosaki Karin."

Yukio shrugged a bit as he stood. "Good to meet you, Kurosaki-san," he said. "And again, sorry about that - my fault for not watching where I was going."

Karin was about to shrug, herself, when she noticed what Yukio was holding in his left hand. "Is that… a JoyStation Portable?"

Yukio turned his attention to the item in question, before answering, "Yes, it's a JoyStation Portable…" As if knowing what Karin was about to ask, he added, "It's a sentimental item for me, though, so no playing on it."

Karin snapped her fingers, saying, "Aw, shucks. I wanted to know what a JoyStation Portable could play for when I get such a handheld…"

Yukio sighed, before asking, "Could you please direct me to a clinic or something that's nearby? I need to get a physical before I return to my… acquaintances… so to speak."

"My family runs a clinic," Karin replied. "Not sure if anyone's home yet, but I can certainly guide you there."

Yukio looked at Karin in the eyes, before nodding. "Might as well…" he answered, before a loud howling noise could be heard. "Not again…!"

Karin heard the howl too, and her eyes narrowed. "Dammit…" she muttered. "And apparently I can't access my powers like this… where is Rukia-san when you need her…?"

At that moment, Rukia came running into the general area, as if looking for Karin. "Karin-san! _There_ you are!" she yelled when she found the young Substitute Soul Reaper.

"Rukia-san!" Karin yelled back as Rukia ran up to her, slipping on what seemed to be a glove, though the design on the palm meant it likely wasn't a normal glove.

With a palm push through her substitute's body, Rukia ejected Karin's Soul Reaper form from her natural body, which was about to fall down if it weren't for Yukio catching her natural body. "There's a Hollow in the immediate area, and it needs to be taken out!" Rukia explained to Karin. "It's currently chasing after a boy with blond hair and green eyes… wait, what's he doing here?"

Yukio inclined his head to Rukia, saying, "I was just going to a doctor for a physical… nothing wrong with that, I hope."

"Nothing wrong with that," Karin agreed, before looking at him again, noticing his hair and eye color. "Though I think it's a good idea we ran into each other!"

Rukia barely had any time to process that they literally ran into each other before the Hollow was upon them. "Karin-san! Get ready to fight the Hollow!" Rukia said, before she realized something important…

They were trying to limit collateral damage, and they were in the middle of a closely clustered residential section in town.

Fortunately, Yukio spoke up, holding his JSP in the process. "Don't worry, I have an idea," he said, before a brief surge of Reiatsu emitted from him. "Invaders Must Die!"

With that, a beeping noise was heard, coming straight from the JSP. As the Hollow charged at the group, the handheld game console suddenly emitted a light, as a darkened room suddenly emerged around Karin and the monster.

Karin blinked as the room appeared, confused as she asked, "What's going on?"

_"__Sorry about that,__"_ Yukio said from… above them? _"__I had to do _something_ to keep collateral damage to a minimum. My Fullbring was the only option available.__"_

Karin wondered just what he was talking about with a 'Fullbring', but figured she'd find out later. "Well, thank you very much for that," she said, drawing her Zanpakuto. "Though we'll definitely need to chat later."

_"__I figured you'd say that,__"_ Yukio answered. _"__For now, be advised that there's multiple Hollows stored inside that Pocket Dimension with you… all of which can't die unless I will it to happen.__"_

"_Wait, What?!_" Rukia seemed to cry out in alarm. "_How—Why—?__"_

_"__Simple,__"_ Yukio answered. _"__My Fullbring is essentially a way for me to stay safe, and it also reacts to my will. Any Hollow that is stuck in the Pocket Dimension will try eating others, but honestly can't. That does not, however, preclude Karin-san from killing the monsters.__"_

"_Definitely_ going to need to chat later," Karin remarked, before she charged the Hollow.

The Hollow, as if sensing allies nearby, let out a howl and summoned to its side a group of the masked monsters, all of them being trapped in there with the two newcomers.

_"__…__o-kay, this is gonna take a long time to handle, and my JSP has limited battery time,__"_ Yukio said, before looking at something on his handheld. _"__Hope you don't mind the benefit of speeding time up… you'll need it to face these guys.__"_

Before Karin could reply to that, Yukio pressed a button on his JSP, and she saw his body move in extremely slow motion.

* * *

_In the World of the Living…_

Yukio felt Rukia glare at him, so he turned in her direction and asked, "W-What?"

"How are you able to do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" Yukio asked, honestly confused about what she was talking about.

"The speeding time up thing, for starters," she replied, even as they watched Karin start mowing through the Hollows in a blur of motion. She proceeded to pick up Karin's empty body. "You can talk as we move, though—I think I know the way back to her family's clinic from here."

Yukio nodded, before walking with Rukia. "It's my Fullbring's ability… and the term 'Fullbringer' is what I'm classified as, someone who brings the full potential out of an object, like my JSP," he explained. "As far as the speeding up time thing… well, that's a perk for training purposes, one I'm incapable of using on myself for obvious reasons, since I have to hold onto my Fullbring to keep it active."

Rukia thought about that, before seeming to nod. "That will do for now," she said. "Though the fact that you have a name for your ability… I assume you aren't the only one?"

Yukio shook his head. "Of course not," he answered. "I'm one of a few in the group called Xcution… and I don't know where the name came from."

Rukia hummed a bit. "It might be good to call in the rest of your group, as well… I'd imagine we all have information to share." She then frowned. "Though the clinic, and even the attached house, might not be large enough, depending on the size of your group… I hope Isshin-san has another locale handy…"

Yukio nodded, before he saw that they were at the clinic in question. "I think we're at the clinic now…" he said.

Rukia looked up, and indeed, they were at the Kurosaki Clinic. "Yes, we're here," she said. "I certainly hope Isshin-san is home by now…"

Before Yukio could ask about Isshin, the door to the clinic opened, revealing Isshin in his doctor's clothes. "Hello, Rukia-san… wait, why is Karin like that?"

"She had to deal with a Hollow… though it turned into a group of Hollows when the boy over here apparently sent them into a pocket dimension to remove any potential for collateral damage," Rukia informed. "Apparently he has some friends, and we'll likely need to talk with all of them… do you have another place we can talk, Isshin-san?"

Yukio took that time to say, "It can wait until after I have that physical I told Karin-san… I wasn't making that up."

"A physical, you say?" Isshin asked, to make sure he heard right. "Well, alright, I suppose I can give you that physical. Are you going to be alright with the JSP out of reach for a short time to allow for me to check your hands?"

Yukio nodded, before saying, "I'm gonna need to make sure it's charging, though, as it's got something going that requires battery life."

Rukia nodded. "Yes, making sure it properly charges would be a good thing," she remarked.

Yukio nodded, before setting his JSP down and pulling out a charger, plugging it into the wall and his handheld. "There we go," he said.

"I'll keep an eye on it—you let Isshin-san check you over," Rukia informed, taking a seat where she could check on the JSP.

Yukio nodded, before moving to the medical table to sit down on it. "Hopefully, this won't be complicated for everyone involved," he said.

Rukia mentally agreed—she was already wondering what Isshin was going to tell them, and now with another group in the mix? This might be problematic.

Isshin took a look at Yukio and asked, "Do your parents know that you're out on your own?"

Yukio blinked, before saying, "I'm… actually an orphan, sensei."

Isshin looked Yukio in the eye, to determine the truth, and found nothing contradicting the fact that Yukio was, indeed, an orphan. "My condolences, then, mister…"

"Yukio Hans Vorarlberna," Yukio answered. "I'm also a businessman, in spite of my age."

"I see," Isshin replied. "Well, let's see how your body is doing…"

* * *

_88 minutes later…_

"Well, it looks like you're in tip-top condition, Vorarlberna-san," Isshin commented, looking over Yukio's charts that he managed to create.

"Thank you, sensei," Yukio replied.

"No problem," Isshin commented, looking at Yukio's JSP for a bit. "So… when are you going to let Karin out of the handheld?"

"Once she's finished fighting the Hollows I'd already sealed inside, who were summoned by the one I'd sent in with her to deal with the issue of Collateral Damage," Yukio answered. "How did you know she was in there?"

"I can feel her Reiatsu from inside the handheld, which I assume is where this pocket dimension is located," Isshin said. "Rukia said it herself… Karin's currently in a pocket dimension."

"Yeah… there really wasn't time for any other option," Yukio replied. "And when the Hollow summoned the others I'd kept in there, I accelerated time for her to let her deal with them faster, because the dimension only holds as long as my JSP has battery power."

Isshin nodded, before he walked over to the JSP and looked at the screen. "Is it just me, or is there one last Hollow in there?" he asked.

Yukio walked over and checked. "Yes, yes there is," he said. "Karin-san seems to be handling it well enough." Moments before the Hollow would be speed-killed, Yukio turned off the speed-up option, so that they could see how Karin could defeat the last Hollow… which looked disturbingly like a Menos Grande for one reason or another.

Isshin, due to his service in the Soul Society, asked, "Is that a Menos Grande?!"

"_Yeah, it's definitely _'Grande'_, all right,_" Karin remarked, before blinking. "_Tou-san?_"

"Eyes on the fight, Karin!" Isshin yelled, to make sure Karin didn't get distracted on the off-chance the Hollow would try firing a Cero at her.

Karin turned her attention to the fight, as the humongous Hollow threw a fist at her. She dodged the punch, the fist slamming into the ground, then ran up its arm as fast as she could—which turned out to be pretty fast—before slicing its mask in two with a mighty overhead slash.

**_"_****_Not bad… for a newbie, you managed to defeat _****me****_, a Gillian-class Menos, in one swift blow,_****_"_** the Hollow congratulated, before fading away into a burst of reishi.

Yukio took that moment to release Karin's Soul Reaper form from the pocket dimension, which was followed by all the purified Hollows that would go straight to Soul Society, mainly because they couldn't leave the Pocket Dimension until they were released. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"A bit tired… that was a long fight," Karin remarked, panting. She looked around. "I guess Rukia-san brought you to the clinic while I was fighting?"

Yukio nodded. "How long a fight was it for you?" he asked.

"Felt like about two weeks, at least," Karin replied. "Maybe longer."

Yukio looked Karin over a bit and did a double-take. "Wow… you really had a growth spurt in 90 minutes, Karin-san," he admitted.

Indeed, the 11-year old girl's hair was longer than it was by the time she left her body, going down to her upper back, her height increased from 4'5.5" to about 5' even, and her Kimono had somewhat expanded to cover her larger assets better… even if there was a bit of cleavage exposed.

"I did? Huh…" Karin remarked, looking herself over. "Wow, this isn't something you see every day."

Isshin looked at Yukio and questioned, "What are your intentions for my daughter?"

"Nothing nefarious, I swear!" Yukio answered defensively. "I just didn't expect _that_ to happen at all!"

"He is right in that it was rather unexpected, Tou-san," Karin informed. "And besides… I… I don't think I swing that way."

The room was so silent, you could hear a needle drop from three miles away, before…

"WHAAAAAT?!" Mount Isshin erupted.

"Yeah," Karin replied. "I know I'm not at the point where it really matters yet, but even so, I have found myself… checking out some of the other girls in my class." She shrugged. "So what if I like girls that way instead of guys. It's not that big of a deal."

Isshin was forced to calm down after that, though it was clear he didn't like it. "Alright, Karin…" he said. "How about we get you a physical as well? You'll need to be in your normal body as well."

Yukio, wisely enough, said nothing as he stepped out of the room with his JSP.

"Gotcha," Karin replied, as she re-entered her body, which Rukia had brought in earlier. "Well, let's get started with this…"

It was at that moment when Karin's physical body started to grow as well, which eventually stopped when her clothes started hurting up top and down below.

"Er…" Isshin started, before asking Rukia, "Could you please help me with Karin's physical?"

Rukia hesitated a bit, but nodded. "I'll do what I can…" she informed. "Though I wasn't in the Fourth Division, so I don't know much about healing Kido, or medical procedures in the living world, either."

Isshin felt the urge to facepalm, before he said, "I'll help you get up to speed, Rukia-san."

"Thank you," Rukia replied with a slight bow.

"You're welcome," Isshin answered, before starting to get to work on training his new assistant.

* * *

_15 minutes later…_

"Okay, everything's alright, Karin," Isshin said to his daughter.

"Thanks, Tou-san," Karin replied.

"No problem," Isshin nodded. "Now… I don't want you going out with the wrong crowd, especially the sort that would assume you're older than you actually are, so make sure to keep an up-to-date ID on hand… actually…" he took the time to think about his next words. "How about we get you a fake ID so that you can take out Hollows in places you'd otherwise be barred from?"

Karin considered that for a moment. "That… might actually work," she remarked.

Rukia wasn't quite convinced, however. "How will that possibly work out?" she asked. "Isn't she known in town to be at age 11?"

"We'd be able to fake the ID in a different town, actually," Isshin pointed out. "It's not that hard in this day and age… though I'll have to do something about her transportation between here and the ID center in the other town."

"True," Karin remarked. "Another thing we could do would be find some way to change my physical appearance slightly—like a wig, or contacts. That way the fake identity would be a little easier to differentiate from me."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Moments later, Yukio entered the room. "Did I hear that right?" he asked.

"Hear what right, Yukio-san?" Karin asked.

"You're going to fake your ID because of your appearance… does that sum it up about right?" Yukio asked.

"It does, yeah," Karin replied. "Why, do you have an idea on that front?"

Yukio nodded, before saying, "I happen to know someone who can help with faking your ID… I helped set his business up, to boot, so he still owes me for that."

Rukia pondered that. "Would he be a… 'Fullbringer' like yourself, Yukio-san?" she asked.

Yukio shook his head. "No, he's just someone I know," he said. "He's someone I met a couple years ago… at the time, he was a down on his luck businessman named Kamijou Touma, someone who needed the boost in money to keep away from his gambling old man… two and a half years later? He's one of the best businessmen in the world!"

"I see," Karin remarked. "Well, we'll definitely need to get in touch with him later. In the mean time, I think we all had some matters to discuss? Though I think Yuzu isn't back yet."

Isshin took a look around, before saying, "Hey, you're right! Where _did_ Yuzu go this time?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Yuzu…_

"Castle King Side," Yuzu called out in her chess match, even as she moved her Rook and King to the appropriate position.

Her opponent was stumped… how did she manage to beat so many Grandmasters in Chess at _her_ young age?

* * *

_Back in the Pokegirls-verse…_

Meanwhile, Ichigo had returned to the Kurosaki residence in Vale, and had proceeded to introduce his 'aunt' and 'uncle' and his first two 'girls to his Alpha… and to his mother. Needless to say, they were rather surprised.

"Let me see if I got this straight," Rin said, looking at Masaki in the eye. "You're his birth mother, and you've been reborn here since your death in your home world… which was actually closer to 6 years before in that world… right?"

"That's right," Masaki replied. "I don't know what's going on myself—though Nana-san thinks that the passage of time isn't a one-to-one correlation between worlds."

Maito nodded, before asking Ichigo, "How did you find your mother?"

"She found me, actually, not sure how," Ichigo admitted truthfully. "I was talking to Nana here about how to introduce her to Asuna and Keiko, when she just showed up."

Rin took that opportunity to give Ichigo and Masaki a group hug. "I hereby grant you two the right to stay here in this same house as long as possible," she said, before releasing the hug. "Although… we'll need to check the genetics between you two to confirm if it'll be safe for you two to go at it."

The silence in the room was so palpable, it would be impossible to mistake it for anything else… and, one could hear a needle falling from about 5 miles away as clearly as if the needle fell in the room.

"I hope you were joking about that, Auntie Rin," Ichigo informed, deadpan. "I have no intention of going at it with my mother—and besides that, I don't think she's a Pokegirl."

Nana blinked, before she covered her mouth with a hand, to help maintain the facade of being more proper than she was… as it stood, she let out a 'snrk' behind her hand, before she attempted—and failed spectacularly—to hold in her laughter.

"And what are you finding so funny, Nana?" Ichigo asked as he gave her a half-glare.

After calming down enough to talk clearly, Nana answered, "I'm sorry… it's just, even if the aura is the same and her memories match up, it's virtually impossible for the genetics to line up to be as they were before she died, if it's true she was reborn here in this world."

"Well, we'll need to check the genetics anyway, just to be sure," Rin replied.

* * *

_Later, at the Pokegirl Center…_

"How can it be?! It shouldn't be possible for Masaki-chan to be his mother!" a NurseJoy questioned. "She's too young to even have a kid as old as him!"

Ichigo sighed. "It's… kind of a long story…" he remarked.

Nana rose an eyebrow, before asking, "So they're actually related?"

"Yes, they are," the NurseJoy answered. "Shockingly enough… that's how it is. Masaki-chan, for one reason or another, has no Pokegirl genetics in her… which is odd enough as it stands."

"Like Ichigo said, it's a long story…" Masaki replied.

A sudden explosion of energy interrupted the Q&amp;A session, resulting in a large pressure attempting to crush and suffocate the surrounding area, especially as nearly everyone was forced to their knees… like the people were under increased gravity and losing air. "Wh-What the…?" the NurseJoy breathed out. "Who's… who's behind this _pressure_?!"

Nana, even though she was a combatant, felt the pressure affect her very being even worse than the NurseJoy. "Who… who can _survive_ this pressure?! It's almost as bad Jupiter's gravity!"

The only ones seemingly not affected were Ichigo and Masaki. "What the heck is going on…?" Ichigo muttered.

"Is that a Soul Reaper…?" the voice in his head asked him, before she felt into it better. "No, the Reiatsu is similar in principle, but it's different from a Soul Reaper's Reiatsu. It must be the local equivalent…"

_'__Huh?'_ Ichigo thought. _'This world has its own equivalent of Soul Reapers?'_

"Yes, this world is weird like that," the voice answered. "Originally, there weren't even supposed to _be_ Soul Reapers in this world, but that was because there weren't any Hollows in this world… until they were artificially created by Sukebe."

'_Huh… so something created a local equivalent to Soul Reapers in order to deal with them?_' Ichigo thought to the spirit representing his powers.

"Yes… the Soul King, the one who all Quincy are descended from through his son Yhwach, created the Shinigami breed in this world," the voice answered. "As for how I know this, I'm not sure how I know… oddly enough."

_'__Well, we'll figure it out soon enough,'_ Ichigo replied. _'Still, I wonder what one of these… Shinigami… is doing here.'_

Shortly after thinking that line of thought, a pulse of Reiryoku found its way towards him, as if looking for him in particular.

_'…__Why do I have the feeling that this Shinigami is looking for me for some reason?'_ Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo?" Masaki asked her son. "Is something the matter?"

Ichigo shook his head, before answering, "I don't think anything's the matter, okaa-san. Besides, I'm pretty sure that pulse of energy is nothing to worry about…"

As if answering his thoughts to prove him wrong, a woman's voice called out from outside the Pokegirl Center, "I challenge you, warrior of the soul, to a duel!"

Ichigo sighed. Well, if that was how it was going to be… he walked out of the Pokegirl Center and got his first glimpse of a Shinigami.

The woman was a redhead with amber eyes, wearing a black kimono and a katana-like weapon attached to her belt. "I see you knew I was talking about you…" the woman nodded at Ichigo in respect.

"I could… feel you sensing me, I guess," Ichigo replied. "So, limitations and stakes?"

The redhead held up a finger with one hand. "The only limitation is that we aren't allowed to kill each other," she said, before lowering her hand. "As for why I'm doing this… I want to be Tamed by a man who can last against me in combat for at least five minutes. Consider this a warm-up for if you win."

He considered that. "I guess that works," he said, drawing his Zanpakuto from the sheath on his back. "Ready when you are."

The Shinigami drew her blade as well, before asking, "If it's not so much trouble, might I have your name?"

"It's Ichigo… Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo replied. "Yours?"

The Shinigami blinked, before answering, "Mina… that's the only name I have now." While she held her blade in a traditional position befit of a Katana, she asked, "Why would a clansman of the Kurosaki clan of Quincies willingly become a Shinigami-like person? It makes no sense… and no men can become Shinigami to begin with."

Ichigo sighed. "Long story short, I… come from another world," he said. "According to the spirit that represents my powers, I got the Soul Reaper powers from my Tou-san, and Quincy powers from my Kaa-san. I'm still not sure what all happened to send me to this world, but I'm making the best of it."

Mina nodded, before closing her eyes. "Beginning countdown," she said.

Ichigo assumed a ready stance, preparing to… prove himself to this woman, he guessed was the easiest way of putting it.

"Juu… Kyu… Hachi… Shichi… Roku… Go… Yon… San… Ni… Ichi!" Mina snapped her eyes open dramatically, charging forward to square off against Ichigo.

* * *

_Back in Karakura…_

After Yuzu had _finally_ come home, Isshin had made a phone call, and Yukio had contacted his friends, the group had left the Kurosaki Clinic, making their way to the same shop Isshin had headed to earlier that day.

"So… otou-san," Karin spoke up. "How soon until we get to the Urahara Shop?"

"Just another minute or so," Isshin said. And indeed, the Urahara Shop's storefront was beginning to come into view on the side of the road.

Yukio blinked at the sight of the store. "I sure hope that it has more than just candy in it," he said, looking around for anything out of the ordinary in regards to the store.

"Oh, it does," Isshin replied. "Trust me, there's more than you might think on the inside."

At that point, coming down the road from the other side of the shop, there was a tall and well-built man with fair skin, brown eyes, messy shoulder-length dark hair that had a few strands down the front, wearing dark pants and a light sleeveless shirt under a dark jacket with a fur-covered collar, and an X-shaped pendant on a thin chain necklace. "Hey, Yukio, there you… are… what are you doing with a Shiba?!"

Everyone else's eyes widened to the size of saucers in shock, except Isshin, who raised an eyebrow in speculation instead. "How do you know that name?" he asked, gauging the response from the newcomer.

Yukio was the first to recover from the shock of hearing that Isshin was a Shiba. "He's the doctor who gave me a physical, Ginjō Kūgo," Yukio explained.

"You said his name was _Kurosaki_ Isshin, though!" the now-identified Kūgo retorted.

Isshin, taking a brief moment to take out Rukia's glove, put it on and pushed Karin out of her physical body. "Ginjō Kūgo, you're under arrest for desertion from Soul Society, which is _on top of_ murdering several Soul Reapers to steal their power to even become a Soul Reaper yourself," Isshin listed off, causing all the others to snap their heads in his direction.

"Otou-san, are you _sure_ about this?" Yuzu asked in surprise. "I mean, it could be—"

"Only someone who knows Soul Society knows the name Shiba and my connection to it," Isshin replied, not taking his eyes off of Kūgo. "Kuchiki, contact your Captain and have them inform Ukitake-taicho about this criminal. Karin, help me apprehend the criminal."

"On it, otou-san," Karin replied, getting over her shock of facing off with a criminal fast enough to draw her blade and charge at Kūgo.

Kūgo clutched his pendant and called out, "Cross of Scaffold!" As soon as he did so, a bright white glow came off of him, nearly blinding the others in the immediate area. "Yukio! Help me!" Kūgo called out from inside the glow.

Yukio, from the look on his face, thought of something to do. Pulling out his JSP, he called out, "Invaders Must Die!"

At that moment, Yukio's pocket dimension creating ability activated, sending both Karin and Kūgo into the handheld. Upon seeing the looks from the others, he said, "What? I don't like collateral damage."

Isshin looked at him. "So… just who are you siding with here?" he asked.

Yukio shrugged. "Honestly? I didn't know that Kūgo was a criminal who evaded punishment for so long…" he said. "I just want to see who can win this battle… though I hope your daughter wins the fight."

"…I guess I can live with that," Isshin replied. "And I hope Karin wins, too."

In the span of a few seconds after that, however, Rukia finally started talking on her phone. "Hello, taicho? Apparently someone who went by the name of Shiba Isshin wanted me to inform you of a criminal named Ginjō Kūgo in the world of the living." After a bit more time to hear what her superior had to say, she exclaimed incredulously, "…wait, are you _serious_?!"

Isshin turned to her. "Something wrong, Kuchiki?" he asked.

Rukia held up a hand to Isshin, telling him he needed to be quiet for now. "You want to speak with him, taicho?" she asked the person on the other end. After a few seconds, she said, "Alright, Ukitake-taicho… here he is." With that, she handed Isshin the phone, saying, "Here you go."

Isshin took the phone, mentally noting the fact that Rukia was in Ukitake's squad. "Hello there, Jūshirō," he said.

_"__Isshin, while I have many questions for you, including why you left your post, the fact is that you know about Ginjō Kūgo and the threat he poses, especially now that he's resisting arrest…"_ Ukitake Jūshirō spoke over the phone. _"How did you find out where he was?"_

"Apparently he found a group of followers," Isshin informed. "A… close friend ran into one of those followers, and things developed to the point where we needed a group discussion. You can probably guess the rest."

Jūshirō sighed heavily over the phone. _"Well, in that case—"_

"Otou-san, why did you not call Karin your own daughter?" Yuzu interrupted Isshin's ability to hear what Jūshirō had to say, even interrupting the latter.

Jūshirō could be heard facepalming from the other end. _"Let me get this straight…"_ he said. _"You have a family, and you were trying to hide it from us… correct?"_

"Yes, yes I was," Isshin replied. "I didn't want my family coming to the Soul Society's attention… at least not yet."

Jūshirō let out another sigh, before asking, _"Where do I need to go to pick up Ginjō from you?"_

Isshin rattled off the address of where they were at that point. "You'll see what looks like a candy store. I'll be waiting there for you."

_"__Okay, I'll have to take a Senkaimon to get there… should still be feasible,"_ Jūshirō said. _"I'll see you in about half an hour."_ With that, the phone call was disconnected, with Isshin giving Rukia her phone back.

"Er, Shiba-taicho… did you forget that Urahara-san's a wanted criminal by Soul Society?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, but the circumstances aren't quite what most of Soul Society believes," Isshin replied. "I was already planning on bringing him into the discussion, and since I remember Ukitake-taicho being one of the more reasonable Captains, I felt it wouldn't hurt to possibly get him involved as well."

Yukio's cell phone chose that moment to ring, prompting him to take it out and look at it. "Excuse me for a moment," he said, before handing his JSP to Yuzu. "Please keep this safe for me," he said.

Yuzu blinked, before taking the JSP from Yukio. "Okay, sure…" she said.

Yukio answered the phone a few seconds after handing Yuzu his Fullbring. "Yukio here," he said, as if aware of who was on the other end. "What's going on, Riruka?"

_"__Yukio-baka, do you know what happened to Kūgo-san?"_ the Christina Vee-soundalike, Dokugamine Riruka, snapped over the phone, making Yukio flinch from the tone.

"Quit adding '-baka' to my name already, Riruka-san!" Yukio retorted. "As for what happened to Kūgo, he placed me in charge since he had to go somewhere far away—"

_"__You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me!"_ Riruka exclaimed. _"Since when were _you_ second in command?! That's Giriko-san's position!"_

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose for a bit. "Unlike the rest of you, _I'm_ the one supplying the money to the group!" he countered. "Kūgo explicitly had me take over to make sure the flow of money didn't stop!" Riruka didn't answer right away, leading Yukio to check to see if she hung up, which she didn't. "Riruka-san?"

_"…__fine, I can see you being the leader of Xcution now because of your money supply,"_ Riruka admitted. _"Do you have any orders for us?"_

Yukio took a moment to think about it, before answering, "Actually, as a matter of fact, I do."

_"__What sort of orders do you have, then?"_ Riruka quipped at Yukio.

"The sort of orders that say to have everyone come over to the following address," Yukio said, before rattling off the address. "If even one of you fails to come, I'll be docking the pay used to support the group, you read me?"

_"__Okay, I got it!"_ Riruka answered. _"I'll inform the others right now, boss man!"_

"Be here within the hour, if you do get it," Yukio said, before he hung up.

"So, once they get here, and Ukitake-taicho gets here, we can have our discussion," Isshin remarked.

Yuzu decided to ask a very important question. "Um, otou-san, how is Ginjō-san going to be taken into custody?"

Before Isshin could answer that, however, the door to the Urahara shop opened up. "Hey, Isshin," Kisuke said from inside the doorway. "You came to talk with the others and I, right?"

"Yeah," Isshin replied. "Though we've got a few other people coming." He looked at Yukio. "Friends of this guy, here - though one of those friends is a criminal from the Soul Society, and Karin-san is working to apprehend said criminal in a pocket dimension this guy produced. I had Rukia-san contact Ukitake-taicho, who will be coming to bring the criminal in—you'll likely remember that he's one of the more reasonable Captains, so he should be willing to listen to us."

Kisuke looked at Yukio for a few moments, before he asked, "How are you able to create pocket dimensions?"

"I possess an ability known as a Fullbring," Yukio replied. "It allows me to bring out the full potential of an object, in my case my JSP." He had taken said handheld back from Yuzu. "With it, I can create pocket dimensions which can be used to contain people for either holding, removing collateral damage from a fight, or even training purposes."

Kisuke looked intrigued at that. "How many others can use this ability of Fullbring?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Yukio replied. "I know that our group, Xcution—don't ask about the name, apparently it was one of Kūgo's ideas—has 6 members, but I definitely think there are more out there."

"Counting Kūgo?" Kisuke asked.

"No, not counting him," Yukio replied.

Kisuke nodded slowly, before looking at the whole group and saying, "Come on in."

They did so, following Kisuke into the shop.

"Now… when do you suppose your daughter Karin will be out of the pocket dimension?" Kisuke asked.

"Presumably once she's finished dealing with Kūgo," Isshin replied. "Yukio-san, do you have a timetable on that?"

Yukio took a look at his JSP and saw… Kūgo and Karin going at it in a fighting game-style fight, and Kūgo's health bar at about three percent left. "I'd say about fifteen seconds," Yukio answered.

The others didn't really know what he meant, but he didn't elaborate.

After the fifteen second mark passed, Kūgo and Karin were ejected from Yukio's pocket dimension, with the latter barely standing… and Kūgo passed out on the ground.

"See what I mean?" Yukio asked.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Pokegirls world…_

Ichigo was nursing an unconscious Mina back to health when he had the odd feeling that his little sisters were in danger somehow. How they were in danger, he didn't know, but he could feel it.

"Note to self: check up on Yuzu and Karin when I get the chance…" he muttered to himself.

"I take it she was the cause of that pressure we were feeling, Ichigo?" Nana asked.

Ichigo blinked, before looking between Nana and Mina. "You mean Mina-san here, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nana replied. "She seemed to be seeking you, unless I miss my guess. May I ask what that was about?"

Ichigo looked Nana in the eye. "She wanted to be tamed by someone who could hold their own against her for a minimum of five minutes… or, more specifically, a man who could last as long as possible after the five minute mark," he said.

Nana nodded. "Well, I guess that's another one for the Harem," she muttered. "Four 'girls already, and you haven't even left Vale yet!"

Ichigo looked at Mina and finished tending her wounds. "Not like I chose that idea, Nana," he retorted. "I wanted to keep the number down to one 'girl before leaving Vale… events played out against me, though."

"Not saying it's a bad thing… just rather rare," Nana remarked. "I have heard stories of Tamers getting multiple 'girls before they begin their journeys, but again, it's a very rare occurrence."

"Yeah, I bet," Ichigo snarked before shaking his head. "Though, in all honesty, I blame my luck for that one. Ever hear of those cases where someone finds a diamond mine under their house… while it was raining and they were digging to put some roses into their garden?"

Nana nodded. "Not that exact scenario, but several similar ones," she remarked. "It's known as the Retarded Luck Bloodcurse."

Ichigo sighed at hearing that. "Yeah, I fear I have that exact Bloodcurse, in spite of my bloodline… this sucks," he said. "Hopefully it's the variant where the person with that sort of luck finds a penny or some other bit of loose change on the road and is mobbed by a bunch of Feral 'girls in the process… even though that doesn't sound as good as the flip side of having a mild discomfort with a great lucky streak."

Nana giggled. "Well, it could be worse," she said. "You could have had the 'Interesting Times' Bloodcurse."

Ichigo paled at that. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" he exclaimed. "You just _had_ to bring up the reason why I'm here, didn't you?!"

"Technically I doubt it was related to your transit," Nana replied. "The Bloodcurse is named after the ancient proverb, 'May you live in interesting times'. Typically people who have it are typically at ground zero of some major calamity—Natural Disaster, Team Attacks, Feral Attacks, things like that."

"I had been living in 'Interesting Times' ever since okaa-san died the first time, Nana," Ichigo countered. "A monster related to the spiritual killed her, leaving me traumatized for a long while, and the last bout of 'Interesting Times' before yesterday was when I was sent here… and I _still_ need to kick that guy's ass for this mess!"

"Ichigo," Masaki sternly reprimanded her son.

"Sorry, okaa-san…" he said.

Nana sighed. "Well, we'll likely just have to make the best of it," she said. "And hey, look at the bright side: between Interesting Times and Retarded Luck, at least our lives won't be dull."

Ichigo made to retort that, but stopped before he could say anything, thinking it over. "Huh… that makes sense," he said. "Hopefully, we'll have some good things happening to us soon."

"Agreed," Nana replied.

At that moment, Mina grunted awake. "Ugh… what hit me, a speeding Impala?" she asked.

Ichigo blinked. "You mean the animal or the car?" he asked.

"The car," Mina answered.

Nana blinked. "Umm… what's a car?" she asked.

Ichigo and Mina looked at each other, at Nana, then back at each other. "How _do_ you know what a car is?" Mina asked Ichigo.

"They're very common where I'm from," he replied. "What about you?"

"They're way more common in the afterlife here than they are in the world of the living," Mina replied.

"Huh," Nana replied. "Guess I have a bit to learn."

Ichigo nodded. "You could say that," he said.

Masaki looked at her son and said, "I'll be stepping out of the room now…"

Ichigo turned, stared at his mother, and asked, "Why would you need to do that?"

Masaki sighed, shaking her head in the process. "You'll be Taming Mina, right?" she asked. Upon seeing him nod, she elaborated, "Well, for starters, it's not proper for an okaa-san of any sort to watch their children going at it. For another, I have a… sexual condition, you could say."

"Sexual condition?" Nana asked.

Masaki pointed a finger into the air, before explaining, "I have this problem of needing to finger myself if I _hear_ someone going at it… I don't want to know what would happen if I were to _see_ them going at it."

"Oh," Nana replied, with a slight nod and a blush. "Yeah, probably best not to find out."

Ichigo felt the urge to slap himself silly, but gratefully ignored it. "Okay, those were very good points… why don't you take a walk outside?"

Masaki nodded. "Alright, I'll do that," she replied, before walking to the closed door. "Oh, Ichigo," she said from in front of it.

"Yes, okaa-san?" Ichigo asked, wondering what this was about.

"I'm sure you need a training partner later, especially for my side of the family… will that be alright?" Masaki asked.

Ichigo gaped for a bit at his mother, before answering, "Uh… sure, why not, okaa-san?"

Masaki smiled a bit. "Alright, then I'll see you when you're done," she said, before leaving the room.

Ichigo sighed in relief, before turning to Mina. "So…" he started. "How do you want this done? Massage first? Or skip the loosening of your muscles?"

Mina blinked. "You can give massages, too?" she asked.

Ichigo and Nana nodded, before the latter said, "Very good ones at that."

Mina pondered that, before she admitted, "I… could probably use a massage, to be honest…"

Nana struck a fist to an open palm, before saying, "You might want your clothes off for this… to make it easier for when you want to go right for it."

Mina nodded, before she began to disrobe, revealing her hourglass curves and E-cup bosom. As she stood to finish removing her clothes, Ichigo guessed she stood at around 5'4".

Ichigo shook his head, before asking, "Are you ready for your massage?"

"Yes, I am…" Mina replied, getting back onto a bed. "Whenever you're ready…"

Ichigo nodded, before he started working his magic on her, starting with her back. "Damn, you have a lot of tense muscles, don't you?" he asked.

"Y… yeah…" Mina moaned. "I… I died a virgin, and… although I have had help with Taming over the years, I… I still haven't officially had my virginity taken…"

Ichigo shook his head at that. "I think we'll have to rectify that, if you want it rectified," he said, even as he moved to her arms. "By the way, why didn't you get your virginity taken care of sooner?"

"One of the… higher ranking Shinigami…" Mina moaned, feeling her arousal begin to grow. "She… hates men to the point of demanding all Shinigami avoid relations with men…"

Ichigo winced at that. "Ouch… that's got to suck," he said, even as he moved to her legs. "So you had to stick with the idiot ruling of your superior?"

"Y… yes… Ah!" Mina moaned, before gasping as one of Ichigo's fingers brushed against her slit. "I know other Shinigami have… found ways around this… and those who already… had male Tamers… ignore it completely… but I never really found a man… who could see me… or had enough strength and stamina… to be able to do it with me… until I… found you…"

Ichigo nodded in understanding, before saying, "Well, it's about time to get started, I'd say."

"Yes…" she moaned, flipping herself onto her back and spreading her legs, revealing her already damp pussy. "Please… take me… Ichigo…"

Ichigo nodded, before he moved to drop his pants and boxers, revealing his hard erection. "You want me to jam it in?" he asked.

She moaned again. "Yes… please…"

Ichigo nodded once more. "Alright…" he said, before lining his cock up with her pussy, thrusting past her hymen in one go.

Mina screamed briefly from the pain of her hymen being torn, but the pain went away quickly enough.

Ichigo massaged her breasts as he continued thrusting in and out of her, helping her arousal out as much as possible.

Mina moaned from the pleasure as her arousal grew, the feeling of his cock filling her pussy being everything she'd imagined and more… "Yes…" she moaned. "So… good…"

Ichigo started to tweak and twist Mina's nipples, aiming to elicit more pleasure from her.

"Ah!" she gasped, her pleasure rising quickly. "More… please… more!"

Ichigo nodded, before he moved down to start trailing kisses down her body.

Mina continued gasping in pleasure as she could feel her orgasm approaching. "I… Ichigo…" she moaned. "I… I'm about to… cum…!"

Ichigo nodded in understanding, before he said, "Yeah… me, too… let's cum… together!"

"ICHIGO!" Mina cried out as she came, feeling her pussy spasming around his cock as his seed shot into her womb.

Ichigo let out a loud grunt as he felt this, before he fell on top of Mina, somewhat exhausted. "Are… are you good… to stop now?" he asked through ragged breathing.

"Sh… Shini… gami…" Mina moaned, fully in Taming Shock at this point, though she gave a tired nod.

Ichigo gave Mina a kiss on her forehead, before saying, "Good night… sleep well." With that, he closed his eyes to sleep, Nana covering them up with the sheets.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Isshin and the others in Bleach-verse…_

Ukitake had shown up with his Third Seats, who had taken Kūgo back while he stayed to discuss things with Isshin. Then, when the rest of Xcution came along, they all relocated to the largest space in—or rather, _under_—the shop.

"While I can understand my coming to pick up Kūgo, I don't understand why we need to be here for this talk," Ukitake said as he sat down in the training space.

"Jūshirō," Isshin began, "there are things you need to know—something is happening in the Soul Society that threatens us all. As one of the more… _reasonable_ Captains, I feel it is right for you to know all of what is coming, so you can make discreet preparations of your own."

Ukitake blinked, before he sighed in aggravation. "Care to explain why you're even in a Gigai, then?" he asked.

Almost everyone else there, even Rukia, stared at Isshin in shock.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "That's… a bit of a long story…" he said.

"And I can probably fill in a few points of that story," Urahara said as he stepped into view.

Ukitake looked at Urahara in a bit of shock and a lot more anger, before moving to draw his Zanpakuto, though Yukio caught his hand to stop him. "Why are you stopping me from apprehending another criminal?!" Ukitake questioned.

"Because the story involving Kisuke here is much more complicated," Isshin replied, given he had gone to stand between Ukitake and Urahara. "Just listen to everything we have to say, first, before coming to any conclusions."

Ukitake sighed, before releasing the tension in his hand to make him draw his blade. As soon as Yukio let his hand go, he said, "Alright… I'll listen."

* * *

_One long explanation later…_

"…and that's what happened all those years ago, even including my marriage to the last female of the Kurosaki clan," Isshin explained.

Yuzu and Karin were both in a bit of shock, learning that their father was once a Soul Reaper Captain, and though he'd given up his powers to save their mother, they were starting to come back if what happened the night Rukia came into their lives was any indication.

Ukitake looked at Urahara, to ascertain if the man was really a criminal, before realizing that the eyes he had bore no sign of lying about his innocence. With a sigh, he asked, "Well, if it's not your fault that the Hollowified Captains were that way, whose fault is it?"

"A man who seeks to attain the power of a God," Kisuke replied. "A man who apparently has the power to hypnotize people and give himself an airtight alibi. The man who is the current Captain of Squad 5. Aizen Sōsuke."

Ukitake's eyes widened immensely, before he shook from the revelation. "Why… why would he do that? And how is a Water Kido-type Zanpakuto able to hypnotize anyone?" he asked in no small amount of fear and denial.

"For the first question, as I said, I believe he seeks the powers of a god, powers one can get from breaking the boundaries between Soul Reaper and Hollow," Kisuke replied. "For the other… I don't think his blade is a Water Kido-type, at all. He Released it before all of us, and while we saw what he described… I believe we were placed under its spell at that time."

Before Ukitake could question what he had heard, Yuzu asked, "Do Zanpakuto have names to go with them? If so, what meanings do they have?"

Ukitake looked at Yuzu and answered, "Of course, Zanpakuto have names… though I have yet to figure out the meaning of Kyōka Suigetsu, Sōsuke's Zanpakuto's name." At that moment, he remembered something, because he facepalmed. "Or I could have figured it out sooner, if I wasn't so stupid as to not read his Zanpakuto's name in Kanji," he muttered.

"So the names have clues to their abilities, then?" Karin asked, clueing in to what Yuzu was saying.

Ukitake nodded, before he pulled out a scroll and opened it. "Here's the name of the blade," he said, pointing at the right name.

Karin took a look and saw the name of the blade. "鏡花水月," she said. "The definition of this is 'Mirror Flower, Water Moon', which… wait, why does a Chinese philosophy have any bearing on the name of a Zanpakuto?" Upon seeing the looks the others were giving her, she answered, "Ichi-nii had a lot of books like that to use for his homework, and I was bored enough to read one of those books, which turned out to be about Chinese philosophies."

"As you guessed earlier, their names give clues to their abilities," Ukitake said. "With a name connected to a philosophy like that, what would you guess its ability would be?"

Yuzu answered, "I would guess it has to do with the fact that anyone who sees its power is hypnotized… do you agree with my thought process, everyone?"

There were nods all around. "When Aizen 'revealed' his blade's power to us all in the Soul Society," Kisuke informed, "rather than just showing us what it could do, he hypnotized all the Soul Reapers, so he could show us whatever he wanted us to see—and if he needed us to think he was in one location while doing something somewhere else, he could do that."

Yukio said, "I can definitely understand the logic behind that… even though the power of Kyōka Suigetsu is something I'd rather _not_ witness firsthand, if I can help it."

"Agreed, and it's better that you don't," Ukitake replied. "So… I'm assuming you've been working on a plan to stop Aizen, Kisuke?"

Kisuke mocked an offended look, saying, "Jūshirō-chan, who do you take me for, Mayuri?"

"You're more sane than he is," Ukitake and Isshin replied almost simultaneously.

Kisuke let out a long chuckle, before saying, "True… I don't know _what_ I was thinking when I made him my successor."

"Anyway," Rukia remarked, "we have two objectives here, as far as I can tell: keep Aizen from getting what he wants, and not letting him know those of us still in Soul Society are on to him. Does that sound accurate?"

With a nod, everyone made it clear that was accurate. "In any case," Ukitake said, "I'll make sure that nobody comes for Rukia any time soon, and make it seem like she needs to be out here more… that should help your older daughter get the training she needs to control her power better, Isshin."

"Umm… Yuzu and I are twins," Karin informed.

Jūshirō blinked as he looked Yuzu and Karin over. "Really?" he asked. "You don't look like twins, but I guess there's something that altered your appearance."

"I had her in my pocket dimension dealing with some of the Hollows I'd imprisoned there," Yukio spoke up. "It was only a couple hours normal time, but according to Karin, for her it was at least a couple of weeks."

Ukitake looked at Yukio and asked, "How did you create a Pocket Dimension? And how did you manage to trap Hollows in it?"

Yukio held up his JSP. "My Fullbring ability is focused on my JSP," he explained. "With it, I can create pocket dimensions capable of holding anything—useful for training purposes, limiting collateral damage… and trapping any Hollow that tries to attack me for whatever reason."

Ukitake slowly nodded as he heard the explanation. "Okay, that makes sense," he said. "Now… I suppose I should be off, so as to leave everyone here alone, and to have plans drawn up for when Aizen tries anything." With that, he stood up and walked over to the ladder going up, before stopping as he made it to the base of the ladder. "Oh, Isshin," he said.

"Yes?" Isshin asked.

"Was your wife a Quincy?" Ukitake asked in curiosity.

Isshin nodded. "She was," he said. "And she saved my life when we first met."

Ukitake nodded. "Well… don't you think that whatever killed her should've been stopped by that point because of her ability?" he asked, before going up the ladder.

Isshin scowled a bit. He _had_ wondered about that—which meant that either the Hollow had overpowered her… or something else had happened to take her powers away.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Yhwach shivered in his slumbering state. It seemed like someone was thinking about him in a negative fashion.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back with Masaki…_

Masaki was walking towards the Pokegirl center after feeling her son was done having sex with the Shinigami-breed 'girl. She was honestly glad that he was finding love… even in an unlikely world as this one. Even so, she would like to know how his life was before he came here, if at all possible.

It was while she was about to reach the Pokegirl center when a hand holding a cloth of chloroform reached out from behind her and forced her into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Inside Ichigo's dreamscape at that same time…_

Ichigo reached out a hand to a female form, saying, "Iku na."

The female said to him, "Gomenasai."

Ichigo, with fear in his eyes, continued, "Tame da…"

The female looked at Ichigo with sorrow in her own eyes, moving back and away from him, saying once more, "Gomenasai."

As the female's form was enshrouded in darkness, Ichigo called out, "Okaa-san!"

* * *

**Xamusel: Finish!**

**…****what is it with me and BlazBlue? Meh, no biggie, I hope.**

**Before I forget… can anyone spot the reference to HunterxHunter? For that matter, who can guess where the last scene of dialogue came from?**

**On another note, for a while, Takeshi and I will be working on a different project as well… this one based on the Visual Novel Sunrider (but with Mobile Suits and OCs). Hope you can take a look at the new story as soon as possible.**

**Please also note that I'm planning to write a story in the style of "The Gamer", only with a more original plot than what the original source material would allow for, if you catch my drift. Look for "Issei the Gaming Pathfinder" if you want to know more… when it's released, that is, which might not be for a while.**

**Oh, if anyone wants to know what Ichigo said and heard in his dream…**

**"****Iku na" means "Don't go", "Gomenasai" means "I'm sorry", "Tame da" means "You can't", and "Okaa-san"… well, do you ****_really_**** need me to explain that to you?**

**Well, now that that's out of the way… here's Takeshi!**

* * *

**Takeshi Yamato: Definitely an interesting chapter, on the Pokegirl-verse ****_and_**** Bleach-verse sides.**

**For the new project: I recently discovered the Sunrider VN on Steam (Check it out if you can—It's a fun game!), and thought it'd be interesting to try a Gundam story based on it. We'll see just what happens there.**

**One last thing: On the subject of Snuff Lemons, I can understand why people don't want them here on FFN. Doesn't mean I don't want to make them available if needed, though! So, whenever there is a point in the story where a Snuff Lemon would be featured, I will announce that fact here in the endnotes, and anyone who wants to see them can send us a message, and we'll find a way to let them take a look. :D**


End file.
